Reincarnation
by Tsukiyomi-Komorebi
Summary: Tokyo parece una gran ciudad como cualquier otra, pero la Academia Ninjutsu es todo menos común. ¡Y sus alumnos menos! ¿Quien dijo que la vida era fácil? Yo no, porque siempre todo se complica... Si buscas leer algo diferente y original... Lo encontraste.
1. Aun No

_Bueno gente! acá esta la versión requetecontra editada... Lamento la tardanza pero como siempre tenía problemas con el título, y como siempre escogí algo que aparentemente no tiene sentido para los mortales comunes y para mi tiene una razón completamente rebuscada. ¿Que se le va a hacer? Espero no demorarme mucho en subir los capítulos, intentare trabajar rápido pero aun así les pido un poco de paciencia. _

* * *

**Aun No**

Tsuki Shirouga es todo menos una chica regular. Ha pasado toda su infancia mudándose de un lugar a otro por el norte de Japón y su inestabilidad ha derivado en sus pobres habilidades sociales. Acaba de pasar a segundo año de secundaria y no tiene novio o amigas con quienes compartir sus sueños y secretos. Cuando sus padres la matriculan en la prestigiosa Academia Secundaria Ninjutsu su vida da un poco más que un vuelco.

Los problemas abundan:  
Naruto vive pendiente de ayudar a sus amigos, lo cual no ayuda a sus notas, Hinata y Chouji solo quieren superar sus complejos y Sakura perdió la cuenta de sus problemas y dramas. Shikamaru y Temari están en pie de guerra y este mas encima parece tener demasiadas mujeres en su vida. Sasuke, quien siempre quiso que las chicas lo dejasen en paz ahora no sabe como acercarse a ellas y su hermano descubre que su corazón no es de piedra. Gaara intentara dejar atrás su pasado mientras Deidara vera su filosofía artística transgiversada, esta vez en serio. Kankurou y Suigetsu descubren que los celos los sufre cualquiera, en las circunstancias mas descabelladas, Yahiko esta lidiando con algo demasiado grande para el solo, Kiba se ve en medio de un dilema y Konan se vera enfrentada a una difícil decisión mientras que Tenten esta sobre la pista de algo grande... ¿Y Neji...? Simplemente necesita mantener el escaso control que aun tiene sobre la situación.

En esta Academia de niños ricos y mimados es imposible lograr tener un solo amigo decente, o eso es lo que cree Tsuki. Porque todos son diferentes, pero todos tienen sueños, ambiciones y metas y todos merecen una oportunidad. Porque las cosas en la vida pasan cuando uno menos lo espera y al destino le gusta jugar malas pasadas. Un lugar donde abunda el amor y el odio, el drama y las amistades... Y también las traiciones. Pero nadie es quien aparenta ser y todos tienen secretos, grandes o pequeños. Secretos que mueren por salir a la luz...

* * *

_Y bueno, eso es el prólogo. Es malo pero me da mucha pereza escribir otro, y la mayoría de ustedes ya saben a lo que van. Intentaré subir el primer capitulo dentro de la próxima semana._


	2. Comenzando

_Hola gente! por fin subo le primer capitulo, aunque no tiene mucho de nuevo.. Y no digo nada mas porque la mayoría de ustedes ya me han leído y saben que no tengo nada nuevo que decir... El título de la historia? capricho mío... larga historia.. probablemente se quede así XD_

_Disclaimer: seamos honestos.. todos saben que no soy Kishimoto! Personaje que salga en el manga no es mío, personaje que no salga en el manga es mío a no ser que sea un cameo del personaje de alguien y en ese caso tendrá su disclaimer apropiado. De momento reclamo autoría sobre Tsuki, Miyu y sus respectivas familias, así como familiares inventados de otros personajes._

* * *

**Comenzando**

_Corría por un pasillo ancho y oscuro plagado de puertas, como esos que se ven en las películas de terror o el pasillo de un hotel. Pero ninguna de esas llama mi atención, tengo que seguir. Al fondo del pasillo a una puerta diferente a las demás: es más pequeña, la pintura esta descascarada y la manija oxidada. La abro automáticamente, sin pensar en que puede haber al otro lado._

_Me encuentro de pronto en un callejón oscuro y frío, de alguna forma más lúgubre aun que el pasillo. Hay contenedores de basura, botellas rotas y un olor a alcohol barato flota en el ambiente. De pronto siento que me invade el pánico, sin una razón de peso. Tengo que correr. No se a donde pero tengo que correr._

_Siento como si alguien me siguiese y eso solo me hace correr más rápido. Doblo las esquinas y solo hay más y más callejones. Todos oscuros y malolientes. Me siento acorralada, claustrofóbica y vulnerable. Las sombras me rodean. Pertenecen a alguien, no puedo distinguir quienes son, pero no están aquí para charlar precisamente._

_Una figura delgada aparece tras ellas, apartándolas. No puedo ver nada más que sus ojos. Fríos y crueles. La presencia ominosa de esa persona llena el lugar. Siento ganas de gritar..._

*Bip bip bip bip*

Mi alarma comenzó a sonar en el momento más inoportuno, para variar. De un manotazo mandé el reloj al otro extremo de mi habitación mientras con la otra tomaba otra almohada y la ponía sobre mi cabeza. Intenté reconciliar el sueño. Pese a lo aterrador de el, mi curiosidad podía mas que yo. Necesitaba saber quien era esa persona. Quería saber por que corría.

- ¡Kuro-chan! ¡Mamá dice que te levantes! ¡Llegarás tarde a la escuela!

La voz de Shiori, mi hermana menor, terminó de espabilarme. Perfecto. No necesitaba que me recordaran que hoy era mi primer día en mi nueva escuela, la prestigiosa Secundaria Ninjutsu, la mejor escuela secundaria de Tokyo, repleta de chicos mimados de clase alta. Gracias a dios que tiene orientación artística.

Habíamos regresado hace una semana luego de una ausencia de casi ocho años. la verdad es que nací en Kagoshima, pero nos mudamos a Tokyo cuando yo era muy niña y luego mi padre consiguió su trabajo actual y comenzamos a mudarnos por todo el país y llegue hasta lugares como Toronto y Motreal. ahora habíamos regresado para que yo pudiese acabar mis estudios don de comencé la escuela primaria, y para que mis hermanos pudiesen gozar de un poco de estabilidad.

¿Por qué rayos mi vida no podía ser como en mis sueños? Pensé con fastidio mientras me levantaba de mala gana. Suspiré algo hastiada y me fui a tomar una ducha. Veinte minutos más tarde salía con el cabello goteando y tratando de buscar mi nuevo uniforme entre las cajas no desembaladas de mi habitación. Este era bastante curioso; en lugar de ser el tipico uniforme, este consistía en una camisa blanca sencilla, la clásica falda tableada de color azul marino pero este venia con una chaqueta muy bonita que solo teníamos que usar en contadas ocasiones y el resto del año usábamos un polerón, ambos eran de color verde bosque. Es una combinación curiosa, pero se ve bien. Supongo que como es una escuela privada pueden dárselas de extravagantes con los uniformes.

Con el cabello aun desordenado bajé a desayunar. Mamá estaba atareada preparando sopa miso y mi hermanito de cinco años; Kouga, mascaba algo. Shiori, de doce, parloteaba animadamente sobre las amigas que haría en su nueva secundaria inferior. Mi hermano de nueve, Shigeru, ordenaba sus útiles escolares por color y tipo. Ese chico definitivamente es obsesivo compulsivo. La pequeña Tomiko no estaba a la vista, seguro dormía aun.

- ¿Tsuki, me prestas tus barritas para el cabello? - preguntó Shiori apenas entré a la cocina - ¡que asco, no tomes jugo del cartón!

- Eso no es un asco, esto es un asco - dije antes de acercarme a su oido y eructar.

- ¡Madre!

- Tsuki, por una vez compórtate como señorita - me reprendió mi madre-

- Soy todo menos una señorita, ya deberías saberlo - respondí mientras me metía una tostada a la boca.

- Pues haz de cuenta que eres una, tan solo por hoy - suplicó

- Déjala ma, cree que puede tener vida social a la vez que imita a Shrek - dijo la muy agrandada de Shiori.

- Me ahorra el trabajo de lidiar con niñas molestas, estoy cuidadosamente diseñada para alejar a las pijas huecas - dije sonriendo. No hace falta decir que no soy la persona mas sociable ni la mas tolerante. Digamos que las chicas huecas y superficiales me agotan la paciencia. Simplemente no se me da bien interactuar con la gente... Por lo menos con la gente popular o normal.

- Si, y luego acabas con perdedores como ese punk amante de los manga shonen y el nerd emo pelirrojo, igual que Konan - respondió. ¡Oh no, no llamo así a Yahiko y a Nagato!

-Al menos yo no voy por la vida mendigando la amistad del resto para ser popular. - dije con sarcasmo. Shiori no dijo nada, solo me miró dolida y se marchó airada.

- Tsuki-chan apresúrate, tengo que marcharme temprano a finalizar los papeles de tu hermana en el centro. Desayuna rápido si quieres que te lleve. Y por favor haz algo decente con tu cabello - dijo mi joven e hiperactiva madre. Mamá siempre estaba apurada y haciendo de todo.

- Corta el chan ma - murmuré, y sin decir más corrí escaleras arriba a hacerme un moño. Me tomó un rato dominar mi largo cabello azul purpureo. Originalmente no es de ese color claro, pero cuando mi prima se lo tiñó azul eléctrico lo encontré tan cool que no tardé en hacer lo mismo. A mi madre no le hizo ninguna gracia y de hecho tuvimos una pelea por causa de eso, pero se calmo cuando se dio cuenta que el pelo teñido no significa que voy ahí fumando porros y acostándome con chicos. Algo impaciente me subí al auto y recé poder sobrevivir el primer día entre el montón de niños ricos y mimados que me aguardaban en la escuela.

No tardamos en llegar a las afueras de Toshima, donde había un gran parque. Al poco tiempo pude apreciar un muro de cemento y al otro lado de éste se veía una extensión de césped, una arboleda y una pequeña laguna. Hermosos cerezos, que ya estaban en pleno florecimiento, bordeaban los caminos y parterres de flores cubrían el lugar.

- Estos son los terrenos de la Academia - dijo mi madre alegre. - te dije que no te arrepentirías. Shiori abrió los ojos como occidental.

- Anda ya, ojala mi escuela sea como la tuya - dijo ésta animada. Yo fruncí el seño. Perfecto. Un colegio enorme y caro lleno de niños ricos mimados. Simplemente era perfecto.

- Seguro que los laboratorios de ciencias son impresionantes - dijo Shigeru ajustándose las gafas, mas impresionado ante los posibles tesoros intelectuales que del aspecto general de la escuela.

- Que tengas un buen día cielo- dijo mi madre al dejarme en la imponente entrada de la escuela. "Odio cuando me llama así" murmuré. Me ajusté la mochila, tragué saliva y, mirando a todos lados a la vez, caminé hacia adelante, sólo para tropezar con alguien. Maldije mi usual torpeza por lo bajo y estiré los brazos para detener un impacto que nunca llegó.

- ¿Estás bien?- dijo una voz profunda y masculina.

* * *

Miyu suspiró pesadamente mientras buscaba el otro zapato bajo la cama. Lunes. Si había algo que Miyu odiaba eran los lunes. Sobretodo por la mañana. Sobretodo cuando se esta atrasada para ir a la escuela.

- ¡Nos vamos en cinco minutos! - dijo una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta.

- Vale, ya estoy - bufó Miyu.

¿Donde demonios se había metido ahora el cepillo de dientes? Ah, sobre la cómoda, bajo la tarea de física. ¿Y el peine? Miyu se adentró en el armario a buscarlo. Estaba segura de haberlo arrojado allí la tarde anterior. Era increíble la cantidad de basura amontonada que se podía encontrar en las tablas inferiores, donde su madre no alcanzaba a limpiar. Hay que decirlo, Yumeji Miyu no es la persona mas organizada del mundo.

- Nos vamos ahora - dijo una chica alta, de unos doce años entrando en la habitación como si nada. - Vaya, esto es una pocilga. - agregó mientras tomaba un calcetín de la mesita de noche.

- Lo sé Umi, hago lo que puedo.

- No sé qué vas a hacer el día que te cases. - dijo la aludida burlonamente.

- Me casare con alguien tan desordenado como yo, o con alguien que ordene las cosas por mí. –rio la chica mientras recogía un montón de papeles de la mesita de noche.

- ¡Miyu! Date prisa y has tu cama antes de salir - dijo su madre desde el pasillo.

- ¡Bajen ahora que nos vamos! - se oyó decir a su padre desde el vestíbulo.

Bueno, otra semana más, otra vez a empezar la rutina. O eso pensaría cualquiera, pero Miyu no tiene rutina. ¿Para qué? Cada día es único y diferente y cuando se estudia en la Secundaria Ninjutsu nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar...

_"Hablando de imprevistos"_piensa la chica mientras, al entrar al campus de la academia, ve a una chica rubia y alta con aspecto de extranjera que sonreía como tonta en medio de un circulo de gente y dirige una mirada coqueta a un lado del patio. Miyu sigue la mirada y la clava en un chico alto, fibroso y pálido, con cabello largo, negro como las alas de un cuervo y sujeto en una cola baja con la excepción de unos mechones más cortos que enmarcaban su rostro de rasgos finos pero masculinos. A ambos lados de la nariz tenía unas marcas que bien podían ser cicatrices y que le daban un aspecto intimidante y a la vez misterioso. Sus ojos negros e inexpresivos parecían dos agujeros negros, profundos y absorbentes.

Al sentirse observado levantó la vista y clavó su mirada en Miyu, quien sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y al mismo tiempo que la cara se le calentaba. Uchiha Itachi siempre lograba turbarla.

La rubia no vio con buenos ojos el intercambio de miradas y decidió pasar a la acción dejando de lado a las chicas que la seguían y acercándose melosa al chico.

- Esa chica busca problemas y los va a encontrar antes de lo que piensa si sigue insistiendo con mi hermano - dijo un chico muy similar a Itachi, algo más bajo y con el cabello corto y erizado.

- A Clearwater le gustan los problemas, pero no creo que lo que busca se lo vaya a entregar Itachi-san.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Yumeji? - preguntó el chico extrañado.

- Nada Uchiha, nada en absoluto. - respondió la chica sonriendo enigmáticamente antes de marcharse con paso decidido hacia el edificio.

* * *

Me volví despacio y tuve que recordarme que debía respirar si no quería volver al piso. Frente a mí estaba un chico alto, de complexión atlética y un rostro atractivo semi cubierto por largo cabello rubio que llevaba en parte recogido en un peinado la mar de interesante. Su boca se torcía en una mueca divertida y sus increíbles ojos azul eléctrico relucían con interés. Me ruboricé al notar que me tenía agarrada del brazo.

- Eeto... Si gracias… - dije incorporándome del todo y soltándome con algo de brusquedad. Se me hacía increíblemente familiar el chico.

- ¿Shirouga? - me preguntó el chico abriendo mucho los ojos. Antes de que pudiese responderle pasó un grupo de estudiantes de segundo año y uno de ellos exclamó:

- Nee, ¡Genbaku! ¡Luego coqueteas, nos esperan!

- Te veo luego, tengo prisa - dijo el rubio y se alejó, no sin antes dedicarme otra sonrisa.

Ahí me cayó la teja. ¡Genbaku Deidara! ¡El chico de la exposición de arte! ¿Estaba en mi escuela? Que suerte. Valla que había cambiado. Estaba mucho más alto, y más atractivo también. Lo que llega a cambiar la gente en dos años... Sólo pensé en una cosa y fue que si todos los chicos de esta escuela eran la mitad de guapos que él, este año iba a ser muy interesante.

Con pereza, me encaminé hacia el gran edificio blanco que se erguía a varios metros de la entrada. El caminillo serpenteaba entre el pasto recién cortado que se extendía a los lados y grandes cerezos que lo bordeaban. Al lado éste se podía a preciar un bosquecillo, probablemente propiedad del colegio. Al otro lado se extendía un prado lleno de mesas de picnic, algunas de esas ocupadas por alumnos desayunando. Miré mi reloj de pulsera y decidí que, a juzgar por la hora y los terrenos vacios, mi madre otra vez me había dejado demasiado temprano para mi gusto. Me encaminé hacia el bosquecillo con la intención de esperar lejos de la gente, y a lo mejor hacer la cimarra y no tener que sobrevivir el primer día de clases.

Me sentí a gusto entre los altos pinos. Tal vez no tendría que preocuparme de este estúpido colegio, podría pasar los almuerzos y tiempos libres aquí. Me solté el cabello, recosté y cerré los ojos. Sumida en mis pensamientos no noté la figura que se acercaba despreocupadamente a mí.

- Eh, Shikamaru, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano? -dijo una voz fuerte y alegre.

Me incorporé algo molesta por ser interrumpida y vi a un chico que se acercaba entre los arboles; de altura media, ojos oscuros y vivarachos, rebelde cabello castaño ceniciento, de pie con las manos en los bolsillos y la mochila colgando como si nada. Su tez era bronceada, y exhibía una gran sonrisa. Ambos lados de su cara tenían unas marcas rojas que me parecieron muy salvajes. Estaba claramente en forma y por lo demás era bastante guapo... Su cara cambió radicalmente de expresión y pareció que se le descolgaba momentáneamente la mandíbula. No sé por qué pero se me hacía increíblemente familiar.

- Tú no eres Shikamaru...

- Y tú acabas de descubrir mi escondite - le respondí mientras me echaba hacia atrás el cabello. Lo observé mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

- Tú debes ser la chica nueva, ¿cierto? - me preguntó observándome con atención.

- Si, soy Shirouga Tsuki. - aquí vamos de nuevo... ojala pudiese evitar las presentaciones.

- ¡¿Tsuki? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Estás muy cambiada!

- ¡¿Disculpa? - le pregunté algo alarmada. ¿Conocía a este chico?

- Soy Kiba, ¡Inuzuka Kiba! ¡Por favor, dime que te acuerdas de mí!

Santo Dios. ¿Este bombón es Kiba? ¿Mi ruidoso y desordenado compañero de primer grado? Wow.

- Vaya, pues ¡si que has cambiado!

- Y mira tú mujer, ojalá todas tuvieran esa pinta, estás muy guapa.

- Pues tú no la haces nada mal - le contesté mientras me ruborizaba ligeramente.

- Lo sé nena, lo sé - respondió con una sonrisa algo engreída. Al parecer la autoestima de Inuzuka seguía siendo más grande que la torre de Tokyo. -. ¿Qué demonios le has hecho a tu cabello? - Me preguntó mientras tomaba un mechón entre sus dedos.

- Me lo he teñido... ¿Por qué, no te gusta? - pregunté

- Que va, es la leche. ¡Ahora si te pareces a Anko sensei!

- ¿De veras te gusta? - pregunté sorprendida. La mayoría de la gente parecía ofenderse por el color, pero por otro lado, por lo que podía recordar, Kiba siempre decía lo que pensaba directamente. A veces demasiado directamente, lo cual le habían valido algunos problemas cuando éramos niños.

- ¡Pues claro que me gusta! Es mucho mas sexy que el de Sakura, además te da un toque salvaje - agregó mientras se ponía de pie y me daba la mano -. Ven, te llevo a la oficina. Ojalá estés en mi clase.

* * *

Hinata suspiró mientras se adentraba en el edificio. Hoy tampoco sería. Hoy también se tendría que contentar con mirarlo a la distancia, admirarlo en secreto...

- Buen día Hinata - dijo una voz pausada detrás de ella.

- Buenos días Shino-kun - respondió dándose vuelta y exhibiendo su tímida sonrisa. - ¿Cómo has pasado el fin de semana?

- No me quejo. Podría haber estado peor. - dijo el chico mientras se acomodaba las oscuras gafas. - ¿Hoy tampoco ha sido?

Hinata fijó la vista en un hiperactivo chico rubio de ojos azules que hablaba en voz bien alta con otro chico delgado y alto que sólo escuchaba algo molesto. Se sonrojó brevemente y negó con la cabeza.

- Bueno, mañana será un día mejor sin duda - dijo Shino -. Ahora, si no te molesta, te veo en el aula, debo pasar por la biblioteca.

- Nos vemos Shino-kun - murmuró la chica. Acto seguido apuró el paso hasta alcanzar a una chica algo mas alta y de pelo castaño.

- Buenos días Tenten.

- Hola Hinata, ¿qué cuentas? ¿Hiciste los deberes de Geografía? Yo aún no los termino. Mejor le pido ayuda a Sakura, si no los entrego Aoba sensei me cuelga...

- ¿Cómo va el articulo?

- Bastante bien, solo me queda pasarlo por Word y corregir las faltas ortográficas. Siempre acabo confundiendo los kanji.

- Ojalá te permita formar parte del periódico escolar.

- Eso espero, muero de ganas de trabajar en el, pero sólo admiten a los mejores.

- Oh, tú escribes muy bien, eres más que digna de entrar.

- ¿Tú crees? ¡No sabes cuánto me gusta escribir!

- Se cuanto te gusta estar al corriente de todo lo que pasa, eso es espíritu de periodista.

- ¡Eso es verdad! No hay nada mejor que poder investigar, recoger pistas, atar cabos y luego ponerlo todo en papel. Ser parte de los medios informáticos y contribuir a la educación del pueblo - dijo la chica con convicción.

- Pues creo que también serias buena detective - rió Hinata. - nunca se te escapa ni un detalle.

- Posiblemente - coincidió Tenten sin borrar la radiante sonrisa de su rostro. La semana se anunciaba buena, o eso decía su horóscopo. Más valía que el dichoso articulo de prueba saliera como esperaba.

- Por cierto, Neji nii san quiere saber is te unes al curso de arquería que va a empezar mi padre el próximo sábado - dijo Hinata

- ¿Que crees? Voy a poder disparar cosas, no puedo dejar que mi puntería perfecta se atrofie ¡por supuesto que voy! - Tenten era ampliamente conocida por su puntería perfecta y era capaz de golpearle la nariz a un profesor con una bolita de papel desde el otro extremo del salón. Y por añadidura, con bastante fuerza.

- Lo supuse. Averigua si alguien mas quiere ir.

- Tal vez Kankurou este interesado, voy a preguntarle. ¿Crees que Kakashi sensei haya corregido la composición que entregamos?

- Es la clásica "que hiciste durante las vacaciones", no creo que planee corregirla.

- Demonios, necesito que me de criticas constructivas a mi escritura. - se quejo la castaña. Y ambas caminaron lentamente a clases, topándose con compañeros y repartiendo chismes, como cualquier otro día normal.

* * *

El imponente edificio blanco de por lo menos cuatro pisos era un verdadero laberinto. Sin la ayuda de Kiba-kun jamás hubiese encontrado la oficina.

- Aquí es. Shizune-sensei te dará todo lo que necesitas- me dijo Kiba mientras me sostenía la puerta - de veras espero que estés en mi clase- añadió mientras me guiñaba un ojo pícaramente y se marchaba con paso relajado.

Le eche una buena ojeada a la oficina. había un escritorio vacío, varias puertas cerradas y en el otro extremo de la oficina había un chico pelirrojo sentado en una silla. No podia ver bien su rostro, pero supuse que seria algún descarriado que estaba para ver al director. Me preguntaba que hacer cuando alguien se acerco por detrás y le dio un tirón a una mecha.

- Ita... que...

- Hola Tsuki kun - dijo una voz profunda y atractiva. Me di vuelta para encarar a un chico bastante mas alto que yo, con el pelo naranja, muchos piercings. Sus ojos grises me miraban divertidos.

¿Yahiko kun? - pregunté sorprendida - ¿que haces aquí?

- Me duele oír que ni te acordabas a que escuela venia. Pero eso no importa ya que estas aquí. No sabíamos que venias, bueno, Konan dijo que te habías mudado de vuelta, ¿pero porque no nos dijiste que venias a esta escuela?

- No sabia que tu y Ko chan estaban en esta escuela, o mas bien, no me acordaba. Iba a llamar en cuanto estuviera bien instalada, ¡lo juro! - no era normal que me topase con tantos conocidos, pero ya que había vuelto al mismo vecindario de antes, tal vez era normal encontrarme con viejos amigos de primaria. ¡Aunque esta era una escuela privada!

- Si bueno, el punto es que Deidara me dijo que te había visto. Esperamos tenerte de vuelta con nosotros.

- Yo también, dile a Nagato y a Konan que les mando saludos.

- Eso tendrá que esperar ya que me mandaron a hablar con el director.

- ¿Hiciste algo?

- Un algo bastante grande debo añadir. No entres al baño del tercer piso.

- O... kay... ¿quiero saber?

- La verdad no. Pero espero que me ayudes con alguna que otra broma este año. Eres material nuevo para los profesores y pienso sacarle ventaja a eso. Espero que quedes en mi clase.

- Yo también. ¿Por que estas aquí?

- Ya te dije, el baño del ter...

- No _aquí _aquí, aquí en la escuela.

- Ah eso. Mira, esta no es una secundaria ordinaria.

- No jodas - dije sarcástica - ya se que es artística.

- No solo eso. ¿Te entrevistaron para entrar?

- Si... -respondí no muy segura de a donde iba esto.

- La gente que entra es cuidadosamente seleccionada por sus habilidades, ya sean artísticas u otras. No esperes encontrarte con gente ordinaria aquí.

- Pensé que solo era una escuela privada y cara con un nombre raro...

- En parte si, pero también hay gente como nosotros. Gente problemática a la que le ofrecen segunda oportunidad. Pero tienes razón sobre el nombre, el viejo Hashirama, el fundador, estaba algo loco al parecer.

- Y... ¿ahora que hago? - pregunté-

- Habla con Shizune, es la coordinadora. Esa es su oficina - dijo señalándome una puerta. Toque, espere y me abrió una mujer joven, de altura media y con el cabello corto y obscuro.

- ¿Shirouga san? - pregunto sonriendo

- Si, soy yo

- Asi que tu eres la otra sobrina de la querida Anko, es un placer tenerte finalmente con nosotros. Soy Ban Shizune, coordinadora. - dijo mientras me hacia pasar a su sencillamente, pero con varios adornos de cerditos, decorada oficina.

- Nos vemos - dijo Yahiko antes de que Shizune cerrara la puerta tras ella.

Mitarashi-Anko, hermana menor de mi madre y profesora, era una de las razones por las que me habían admitido tan fácilmente en esta escuela tan prestigiosa. Anko era la profesora de teatro de este colegio, había terminado la carrera hace apenas un año. Ella era sin ninguna duda mi tía preferida, de hecho, era casi como una prima o hermana mayor para mí. Sería muy extraño tenerla de profesora. Me hizo un par de preguntas, me entregó mi horario y un mapa de la escuela que mire con extrañeza.

- Esta escuela es la primera del nuevo programa de educación del gobierno - dijo al ver mi expresión de asombro -, por lo que aquí son los alumnos quienes se mueven de una sala a otra.

_"Vaya, que problemático"_pensé saliendo de la oficina, donde me esperaba una chica alta y rubia, de rebelde cabello recogido en cuatro coletas y vivarachos ojos verdes. Parecía algo molesta, pero sonrió radiantemente al verme.

- Así que tú eres la sobrina de Anko-sensei - abrí la boca para decir algo, pero me cortó – Anko-sensei lleva toda la ultima semana hablando de ti. Te pareces a ella- añadió. Anko y yo teníamos casi el mismo color de cabello. La rubia cogió mi horario y lo inspeccionó. - mira, estas en su clase, o sea en la mía. Seremos compañeras. Eso lo hace mas fácil porque se supone que tengo que llevarte a tus clases. ¿De donde eres? No hablas mucho, ¿cierto? Por cierto, soy Sabakuno Temari

¡Que chica mas imperiosa! pero se veía simpática y no se comportaba como la mayoría de las rubias. tal vez deba ignorar los estereotipos con ella. ¡Si ni ha comentado de mi pelo!

Toqué firmemente la puerta mientras ponía mi mejor cara de "no me importa lo que estos mimados piensen de mi" y espere. Anko abrió la puerta de golpe con una expresión radiante dibujada en su rostro de rasgos similares a los míos. Detrás de ella pude entrever una sala grande y desordenada, habían posters de música y teatro por todas partes y la mitad de la amplia sala estaba ocupada por pupitres mientras que la otra mitad por amplios sofás repletos de mullidos almohadones. Una veintena de chicos se encontraban sentados en los pupitres intentando verme a través de Anko.

- Ah, Tsuki-kun! – exclamó mientras me hacía pasar - Te esperaba. Muchachos, ella es Shirouga Tsuki, mi sobrina, viene de Sapporo - sentí veinte pares de ojos clavados en mí -. Veamos... ¿Por qué no te sientas al fondo con Inuzuka? - dijo mientras me señalaba un asiento vacío junto a Kiba. estudie rápidamente la clase. No estaba Yahiko, ni Konan, ni Nagato... ni si quiera Deidara. Lástima.

Kiba exhibía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando me senté a su lado. Una chica muy bonita, de piel pálida, cabello negro azabache y ojos gris perla me dirigió una tímida sonrisa, y a su lado una estupenda rubia de ojos azules me miraba con interés.

Anko pasó veinte minutos recordando las reglas del Instituto, redistribuyendo horarios, arreglando problemas surgidos con profesores durante la primera semana de clases (a la cual falté) y haciendo chistes entremedio. Al parecer le importaba un comino que hablaran mientras ella hacía esto ya que un chico rubio muy ruidoso y familiar hablaba animadamente con una castaña que parecía algo molesta, la rubia del asiento de al lado chismeaba animadamente con la compañera del banco de adelante y detrás mío un chico moreno y alto roncaba. Bastante gente miraba mi cabello con curiosidad y en un arranque de rebeldía me eché hacia atrás un mechón dejando a la vista la media docena de piercings que adornaban mi oreja izquierda. Kiba me lanzó una mirada divertida y alargó la mano hacia mi oreja.

- Interesante colección Kuro. Por cierto, ¿aún te dicen así?

- Eeto… Sí. No… Bueno, a veces… Olvídalo. - contesté intentando olvidar la razón por la cual me habían puesto ese apodo, razón que en su minuto fue bastante estúpida, aunque ahora se podía decir que el dichoso nombrecito me venia de perlas.

- Cada uno viene de un lugar distinto... Aún guardo espacio para el de Tokyo. - dije coqueta.

La chica al otro lado de Inuzuka me miraba como si fuera un alien. Seguro que había pasado su vida en una burbuja, y nunca había visto algo como yo. Y eso que ni había tenido tiempo de maquillarme. Le hice una mueca y ella cerró los ojos con disgusto. Al otro lado, la rubia de ojos azules me miraba por el rabillo del ojo con creciente interés y su morena compañera tragó saliva y me hizo una leve seña con la mano antes de clavar la vista en el suelo. Otra rubia que no se comportaba como esperaba... ¿que les pasa a las rubias de esta escuela? Por otro lado, nua castaña en la primera fila me miraba raro.

Me sonreí a mi misma. Esas reacciones en la gente me producían una extraña y perversa satisfacción. No voy a negarlo, me gusta producir cierto temor, cierto respeto. Por muy infundado que sea. Aunque lo de infundado no lo se, no soy precisamente una dulce y femenina florecilla, si no mas bien una rosa llena de espinas.

_"El día no será tan malo después de todo"_ pensé mientras sonreía con perversidad.

* * *

_La verdad es que debería haber reescrito este capitulo de cero porque no esta muy bueno... pero me dio flojera y ya lo he subido exactamente asi en tres sitios.. y no voy a borrar todo para subirlo de nuevo... Forever Floja XD_

_Espero subir el segundo pronto, el tercero tengo que traducirlo y el cuarto reescribirlo porque lo borre por accidente.. y supongo que actualizaré cada dos semanas o algo así... gracias por leer ^^_


	3. Nuevo Mundo

_Hola! aca llego con el segundo capitulo. lo iba a subir el martes pero me acorde de que ese dia subia Tenshiko, asi que subo hoy. El siguiente lo subire en dos semanas yo creo.. antes si me da la gana.. despues si por algun motivo no puedo. Disfruten!_

* * *

**Nuevo Mundo**

Le eché una ojeada a mi clase. Se veía interesante y algunas caras me eran familiares. Seguro este iba a ser un buen año, pensé. Además Anko se veía muy relajada y paciente.

Era una clase más bien homogénea; había varias chicas que charlaban animadamente, algunos chicos que discutían o gritaban como el rubio y otros, como un chico muy pálido de cabello negro que, callado, dibujaba en su rincón o el chico detrás de mí que dormía plácidamente. Me llamó la atención este hecho, ¿cómo podía ser tan descarado? Yo dormitaba en clase, pero no de esa forma...

- ¡Nara! ¡Supongo que oíste lo que acabo de decir! – bramó Anko. Claramente hablé demasiado pronto.

- No quieres saber de ningún otro incidente con ese grupo del 1-D como el que hubo el jueves pasado - recitó éste de un tirón sin apenas levantar la cabeza del banco.

- Bien, espero que les haya quedado más que claro, ¿me oyeron? ¿Inuzuka? ¿Uzumaki? Bien. Nos vemos el jueves por la mañana. Tú no Rock, tengo que discutir tu horario...

Kiba fingía prestar atención mientras me miraba de reojo. Cuando sonó la campana se puso rápidamente de pie y me tendió la mano.

- ¿Dónde vas ahora? - me dijo interesado. Revisé mi horario.

- Hm... Literatura... Después de eso álgebra...

- Perfecto, yo también tengo algebra la segunda hora. Ahora tengo geografía.

- ¿Y eso?

- Acá cada uno tiene su horario. Coincidiremos en la mayoría de las clases, pero no en todas.

Me llevó por los pasillos atestados de gente y me dejo en una sala en la cual entraba la misma chica de ojos perlados de la clase de Anko.

- Eh Hinata-chan, ¿cómo te va? - dijo Kiba alegremente antes de que el ruidoso rubio de antes lo arrastrara pasillo abajo - te veo luego Tsuki-chan!

- Hasta luego Kiba-kun... - dijo la chica en un susurro apenas audible. - soy Hyuuga Hinata - dijo volviéndose a mi, en un tono un poco mas alto. - Bienvenida a la Secundaria Ninjutsu

Reí burlona al oír el nombre otra vez... Artes Ninjas? quien le pone así a una escuela secundaria? Tal vez Yahiko tenia razón y el fundador si estaba loco después de todo. Enfoqué mi mirada en la chica frente a mi. Hinata. Me parece que la recuerdo... una chiquilla tímida con un corte e pelo horroroso siempre escondiéndose detrás de Kiba. Ahora se veía mayor, mas bonita... y traía el cabello mas largo.

- No te preocupes Shirouga-san - me dijo la pelinegra sin apartar la mirada de mi cabello. - Kiba-kun agarra demasiada confianza para su propio bien... Pero es un buen chico, no pienses mal de él - podía oír un tinte de inseguridad en su voz.

- Oh, no. A Kiba lo conocía ya. De hecho, creo que tú fuiste compañera mía en primaria. - Hinata abrió mucho los ojos.

- Tú eras... Estás... Pues, muy cambiada - dijo finalmente -. Lo siento mucho, no puedo creer que no te reconocí, creí que los nombres eran coincidencia.

- No pasa nada - la tranquilicé - yo tampoco me acordaba de quien eras a decir verdad.

- Ya me decía Shino que te le hacías muy familiar. - murmuró para sí misma - espera a que los demás se enteren, van a estar encantados. Naruto-kun va a alucinar.

- Naruto estaba en la clase de Anko ¿cierto? Ya decía yo que conocía a ese rubio de alguna parte. Veo que sigue igual que hace ocho años.

- Ha madurado un poco - afirmó Hinata mientras caminaba.

Me llevó al fondo de la sala donde la chica pelirrosa de ojos verdes discutía acaloradamente con un chico moreno extremadamente guapo. No, en serio, este tipo tiene que ser un modelo o algo. Estaba sentado sobre el pupitre en pose relajada y parecía salido de una revista. El cabello negro azabache le caía desordenadamente alrededor de su pálido rostro. Sus ojos tan negros como su cabello estaban entornados y miraban a la pelirrosa con cierto desagrado mientras esta le hablaba, aparentemente ajena a la expresión del moreno.

- Sakura-chan, baja la voz, no querrás que te envíen otra vez a dirección - dijo algo nerviosa mi acompañante.

La pelirrosa se calló y me miró con curiosidad. De momento se veía simpática, pero su color de cabello era extremadamente ofensivo para mi vista. Odio el rosa. El moreno me observó atento, de la misma forma que yo lo había observado antes, con una sonrisa arrogante que lo hacía ver mas guapo, si es que eso era posible. Bendita Academia.

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó el moreno con una entonación que me gusto menos que su cara. Rosadita iba a contestar cuando una voz la interrumpio...

- Shirouga Tsuki, transferida desde Sapporo - respondió una masculina voz algo hastiada detrás mío. Me volteé para deleitar mi vista una vez más.

Un chico alto, de cabello castaño tomado en una apretada coleta estaba de pie detrás mío. Tenía la piel tostada y los ojos oscuros y sagaces. Su postura era ligeramente encorvada y parecía que no tenía muchas ganas de estar allí, no es que lo culpe. Su boca se torcía en una sonrisa bastante interesante. No era exactamente guapo, pero si parecía ser una persona muy interesante, dentro de su apariencia totalmente aburrida.  
Junto a el estaba un chico muy alto y de contextura gruesa. Parecía el tipo de chico que es un guardaespaldas matón de algún niño bonito popular, pero su expresión era amable y cálida y el tono y expresión con el que saludo a Hinata me dio a entender que era un chico tranquilo y dulce, pese a su apariencia. Otra persona más que escapaba de los estereotipos.  
De pronto lo reconocí al primer chico.

- ¿Tú no estabas dormido? - mi pregunta sonó casi acusadora.

- Esa era la idea, mujer problemática, pero, para variar, Ino aún no aprende a controlar el volumen de su voz - dijo algo contrariado - al igual que cierta pelirrosa...

A la susodicha se le hinchó la vena de la frente y se puso a replicar, en un volumen bastante alto a decir verdad.

- Mi nombre es Akimichi Chouji - dijo el chico mas alto - el es Nara Shikamaru -añadió señalando a su compañero.

- Y la ruidosa es Haruno Sakura - añadió el pedazo de hombre que discutía antes con la aludida, la cual dejó de rezongar y le dirigió una mirada asesina - yo soy Uchiha Sasuke - finalizó con un tono de voz que emanaba superioridad. ¿Uchiha?

- Eh, ¿de casualidad conoces a Uchiha Itachi? - pregunté.

- Es mi hermano, ¿por qué? - preguntó, su expresión ahora dura y amenazante.

- oh por nada, simplemente lo conozco - bastante bien debo añadir.

A Haruno la verdad es que no la recordaba para nada. Pero Akimichi, si bien no era exactamente delgado, tampoco tenia ese sobrepeso que solía tener, y Nara estaba... Bueno, mas lato y todavía parecía no querer saber nada con nadie. ¡Y Sasuke! ¡Santo Dios, si estaba tan bueno como su hermano mayor! Aunque me hubiera costado reconocerlo. De alguna manera no parecía el mismo. El Sasuke que yo había visto una vez era un chico alegre y educado, el que estaba frente a mí parecía un verdadero cubo de hielo.

- ¡Lamento llegar tarde! - una voz desconocida se elevo por el murmullo de alumnos - es que la impresora...

- Kakashi-sensei, ahórrenos sus excusas - interrumpió Haruno mientras se sentaba junto a una castaña que sonreía a todo el mundo.

Un hombre alto, con el pelo plateado y cara de sueño acababa de dejar una pila de libros sobre su escritorio y se sentó con ademán despreocupado junto a estos. No pasaba los treinta y era bastante llamativo, como si no tuviese suficiente con mis compañeros para distraerme. ¿Es que todos en esta escuela se habían escapado de una agencia de modelaje? Tenía ojos obscuros, el derecho cruzado por una cicatriz bien fea, y usaba una mascara de esas de doctores de color negro que le cubría la parte inferior del rostro... ¿Por que ocultaría su rostro si lo que se podía ver era increíblemente atractivo? ¿Acaso era germofóbico?

Comenzó a pasar la lista con aspecto aburrido y se detuvo en el nombre de Shirouga. Me escudriñó con sus ojos ojerosos, asintió para sí mismo y continuó con la lista. Una vez acabado mando a todo el mundo a sentarse y me llamo.

- ¿Shirouga Tsuki no? Anko habló de ti, ésta es la lista de lectura de este semestre - dijo en el mismo tono de voz mientras me daba un papel con una lista de libros, la mayoría desconocidos. - Si tienes algún problema con las clases solo dímelo - añadió mientras me ponía cara de "mas te vale no tener ningún problema"

Me fui a sentar junto a Uchiha, como me lo indicaron y abrí el libro haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por ignorar su mirada inquisidora. Hatake Kakashi se inició entonces en una interesante lectura sobre los inicios de la literatura en prosa en el periodo Meiji. A pesar de mi usual interés en cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con literatura, encontré bastante difícil concentrarme. Tal vez tuviese que ver con el hecho de que mi atractivo compañero de banco estaba elegantemente despatarrado sobre el banco y me miraba descaradamente.

Al finalizar la clase Uchiha desapareció y Haruno rápidamente tomó su lugar. Hinata se sentó en el pupitre de adelante y me miraba con timidez.

- ¿Así que eres de Sapporo? - me pregunto la pelirrosa. - ¿Había chicos guapos en tu escuela?

- Sa...Sakura chan... - la reprendió Hinata sonrojándose. Yo reí antes de contestar.

- Pues la verdad, ni un cuarto de los que hay acá Haruno san, claramente el clima no es lo único que mejora en Tokyo. - respondí divertida.

- Hm si, que pena que sean todos unos arrogantes de mierda - dijo algo molesta la pelirrosa. - ¿Es verdad que viviste aquí antes?

- Si, de hecho, fui compañera de Hyuuga san en Kinder Garten.

- Así que conoces a algunos de mis amigos.

- Pues si, de hecho, a Kiba, a Akimichi y a Nara ya los conocía... Pero a ti no te recuerdo. Aunque claro, yo tampoco era la niña mas sociable.

- Si, primaria tampoco fue la época mas feliz de mi vida - dijo la chica.

- ¿Por que Kakashi sensei cubre su rostro?

- No lo se. Creemos que es germofobico, y hemos tratado de ver que hay debajo de la mascara de una vez por todas. Pero ha burlado todas nuestras trampas hasta ahora.

- Eh chicas, muévanse si no quieren llegar tarde a su próxima clase - interrumpió Chouji levantándose.

- Tengo álgebra... Con... Baki - dije después de echarle un vistazo a mi horario - luego tengo biología y después de almuerzo Educación Física y coro... - continué mientras subíamos la escalera al pasillo de matemáticas.

- Te veré en biología entonces - dijo Hinata y siguió de largo.

Sakura y yo entramos el aula casi al mismo instante que el profesor, un hombre alto de espalda ancha y aspecto serio. Me miro de arriba a abajo y asintió. Me pasó un pesado libro de algebra y me señaló un pupitre al fondo, junto a un joven moreno, con lentes, el cabello en punta y expresión seria. Avancé hacia allá y vi a Akimichi Chouji sentado junto a un chico de pelo negro y ojos grandes. Me pregunté quien le habría hecho ese corte de pelo tan horroroso. Chouji me saludo con un gesto que yo le devolví con una sonrisa. Vi también a Nagato pero estaba ocupado garabateando algo que dudo que sea matemáticas. Mi compañero de banco, por el contrario, parecía no ser demasiado hablador. Mejor asi, no tendría que preocuparme de un vecino molesto.

Me senté es silencio y abrí el cuaderno para copiar los apuntes de la pizarra. Mierda, este año me iba a costar, no podía entender las ecuaciones. Hay que decir que las matemáticas no eran mi fuerte, de hecho casi ningún ramo lo era. Yo aun me preguntaba por qué demonios alguien como yo tendría que tomar todas estas clases inútiles. Mi única ambición era ser artista. El teatro, la música y el arte es lo único que me interesa, algebra es la peor pesadilla en la vida de una aspirante a artista como yo… ¿Para que enseñan álgebra en una escuela que esta supuestamente orientada al área artística?

- Porque es necesario un nivel básico si quieres que el ministerio de educación te apruebe los años de secundaria y puedas avanzar a la universidad - dijo mi vecino con una voz profunda y algo ronca, como si hubiese adivinado mis pensamientos.

- ¿Ah...?

- ¿Problemas con la inecuaciones? - preguntó alternando la mirada entre mi cuaderno garabateado y mi expresión de desesperación. Lo miré con una mezcla de confusión y súplica.

- ¡No entiendo nada! - Gemí

- Es fácil, solo resuelve todo de forma que lo puedas graficar... Mira, así... Dijo tomando un lápiz e inclinándose en mi cuaderno. Me explicó ese ejercicio y también los que siguieron con facilidad. Baki-sensei no era mal profesor, pero hablaba muy rápido y no parecía muy paciente. Me daba algo de miedo preguntarle. Mi moreno compañero por el otro lado parecía poseedor de una paciencia infinita. Tenía la misma expresión que ponía siempre mi padre cuando me explicaba los deberes de física. Note que Sakura me miraba con incredulidad un par de filas mas adelante. Cuando sonó la campana cerré el libro de golpe, aliviada de que la clase hubiese llegado a su fin.

- Soy Aburame Shino - dijo mi compañero entonces - suerte con tus otras cases. - y se marcho rápidamente. Sakura se acercó y me hizo señas.

- ¿Que te dijo Aburame? - preguntó muy intrigada y algo sorprendida.

- Casi nada, sólo me ayudó con los ejercicios...

- Pues tienes suerte, es muy bueno en mates, aunque claro, no es que yo lo necesite... Cuidado con él, es rencoroso, y da algo de miedo...

- Bien, me acordare de no insultarlo entonces - dije sin prestar mucha atención. Si uno fuese por ahí prestando atención a cada chisme que oyes...

- Disculpa - interrumpió una chica como de mi altura de cabello naranja peinado en un moño desordenado - ¿Te puedo preguntar cómo se llega a filosofía? Está en el segundo piso, pero me pierdo continuamente de pasillo.

- Claro, nos vemos Shirouga.

* * *

- Lo siento mucho, lo que pasa es que tengo pésimo sentido de la orientación - se disculpaba la chica.

- En serio, no es problema - le dijo Sakura abriéndose paso por entre la gente.

- Sakura, ¿qué hay? - dijo de pronto una chica baja de largo cabello castaño oscuro.

- Es lunes, tu que crees Miyu. - respondió la pelirrosa con sarcasmo.

- Aoba Sensei está de pésimo humor hoy, y ese imbécil de Kyouteki Hidan no mejora las cosas. Esos imbéciles de Akatsuki no deberían estar aqui.

- Ya veras como lo suspenden tarde o temprano. - dijo Sakura.

- Seguro que si - coincidió la castaña sentándose junto a un somnoliento Shikamaru.

Sakura se dirigió a su sitio y comenzó a preguntarse como era que Shikamaru lograba aprobar las clases si dormía la mitad del tiempo Al otro lado de Miyu estaba sentado el primo segundo de Ino, otro idiota más. Sakura observo como ambos se miraban desafiantes unos segundos y luego centraban su atención Danzo-sensei. Sakura se dio vuelta al notar que la silla al lado suyo se movía.

- Hola Haruno - dijo una voz algo burlona.

- Que hay Mitarashi - respondió la pelirrosa encarando con desgano a la chica de segundo año que acababa de sentarse junto a ella.

Mitarashi Konan parecía haberse levantado de buen humor. Era una chica extraña. Fría que no parecía mostrar interés en nada que no fuese origami, y a veces hasta algo cruel. Sin embargo es una de las chicas más populares, de una forma extraña. Prácticamente todo el mundo la conoce, pero no necesariamente la tienen en muy alta estima. Aunque claro, es difícil no hacerse notar cuando se tiene el cabello azul eléctrico. Es bonita, inteligente,  
saca buenas notas y es muy buena actriz. Pero su actitud fría y sarcástica con la gente suele alejar al resto de sus compañeras. Pasa la mayoría del tiempo con un grupo de chicos de dudosa reputación. Sakura es por naturaleza una chica amable y educada con todo el mundo, pero la verdad es que, por más que lo intente, no termina de tragar a esta chica, y a sus amigos menos. No ha hablado con ella a decir verdad, pero los rumores han cumplido exitosamente su misión.

- Te apuesto a que el viejo nos da un trabajo de análisis en investigación antes de que acabe el mes - murmuró la peli azulada mientras Danzo-sensei seguía su interminable charla sobre los padres de la filosofía occidental moderna.

Sakura asintió en silencio. La verdad es que no es partidaria de hablar en clases y ahora que esta en la Secundaria Superior no puede darse el lujo de distraerme en clases. _"¡No pienso perder contra Ino este año!"_piensa con convicción. En el otro lado de la sala Miyu lidia con sus propios pensamientos mientras intenta concentrarse. Pero es en vano.

_"¿Dónde habré dejado los deberes de salud...? Llego a perderlos y Tsunade Sensei me cuelga. ¡Argh! ¡Stacey Clearwater me tiene harta! ¿Qué se cree coqueteando así con Itachi-senpai? Me enferma su actitud, es peor que Sasuke, si ya en el pasillo andaba envenenando con la mirada a la chica esa de cabello índigo... Índigo. Mira si hay gente rara. Y las orejas tan agujereadas como mi compañero de banco en clase de psicología."_ piensa mientras sacude la cabeza. Shirouga es una chica extraña que parece desafiar abiertamente toda norma social._ "Claro que, pese al prestigio que tiene este colegio, acá hay gente algo mas extraña que simples representantes de tribus urbanas, como Shikamaru por ejemplo. ¿A quien se le ocurre dormir tan descaradamente en la mitad de la clase?"_

Y es que Nara Shikamaru esta despatarrado sobre el banco y hace caso omiso de lo que dice Danzo. Tuvo un fin de semana muy movido, demasiado para su gusto. Su madre se empeño en hacer limpieza a fondo, lo cual por supuesto significa que los que en realidad limpian son el y su padre. _"Menuda molestia. ¿A quien se le ocurre pasar el primer fin de semana escolar limpiando los armarios? Y por si fuera poco ese molesto proyecto de física.._. _"Suerte que me ha tocado con Shino"_ piensa. _"se pone las pilas para trabajar, hubiese tenido que hacerlo con Ino y no veo la hora de terminarlo... Pero que molestia"_

- Nara! ¿Y cual fue el problema al que se vieron enfrentados los filósofos europeos del siglo XIV?

_"Mendokusei..."_

* * *

Entre en el oscuro laboratorio de biología y sentí inmediatos deseos de salir de allí corriendo. Las paredes estaban llenas de frascos llenos de objetos y sustancias de aspecto repulsivo y sospechoso. Al fondo del aula un grupo de chicos charlaban animadamente, pude distinguir entre ellos a Inuzuka Kiba, Uchiha Sasuke y el rubio del salón de Anko. También estaba Hyuuga Hinata hablando con la rubia de ojos azules y una chica castaña de cabello largo que parece que estaba en mi clase de algebra. Antes de decidir donde sentarme Kiba me vio y me llamo a voz en grito. Me acerque con recelo y Kiba me pasó el brazo alrededor de los hombros y me presento a sus compañeros.

- Tsuki, estos son los chicos de nuestra clase - dijo Kiba

- Soy Uzumaki Naruto, ¡¿te acuerdas de mí? - dijo el rubio, que no estaba nada mal con el cabello en punta, los ojos azul eléctrico y la nariz fina y algo respingada.

- ¡Como olvidar al que echaban de la sala junto a Kiba! - reí. Uzumaki Naruto no había cambiado nada. Mientras no me moleste demasiado nos llevaremos bien.

- El es Uchiha Sasuke...

- Ya nos conocemos - dijo este mirándome fríamente.

- Ellos son Sabakuno Kankuro y Morino Idate - continuó Kiba señalándome a dos chicos, ambos de cabello castaño. El primero atractivo y con el cabello corto y el segundo tenia el cabello mas largo, amarrado en una coleta baja y me guiñó un ojo juguetonamente.

- Y este tarado de aca es Bokujuu Sai - grito Naruto agarrando de un tirón el brazo de un chico delgado y pálido que estaba muy concentrado en lo suyo, sin molestar a nadie, hasta que Naruto lo interrumpió. Me miro y me dirigió una sonrisa muy rara. una sonrisa falsa, como esas que yo uso todo el tiempo. Pero sus ojos estaban vacíos. Este chico era bastante mas interesante que los demás.

En ese momento el profesor entró, o más bien se deslizo por la puerta. Me lleve un buen susto. Tenía la cara más pálida que había visto hasta entonces, incluyendo las de Sasuke y Sai. El cabello largo, negro y grasiento me recordaba al del profesor Snape, de las pelis de Harry Potter, pero cuando le vi mejor el rostro decidí que se parecía mas a Voldemort. Hinata lo miraba con una expresión aterrada y sus dos compañeras esbozaban una mueca de desagrado.

Tragué saliva y me acerqué a él. Me escudriñó con un par de ojos amarillos y rasgados, como de serpientes con... ¿eso es delineador? Daba aun más miedo de cerca. Me escudriñó con avidez y luego dijo en un susurro siseante.

- Aah sssiii, la nueva alumna transferida... Eres la sobrina de Anko-chan... Un placer tenerte en mi classse. Yo sssoy Orochimaru...- parecía arrastrar un poco las palabras, su voz ronca y siseante no me gustaba nada, tampoco me gustaba como me miraba. Tendría que andarme con cuidado con este.

Me molesto enormemente como hablaba de Anko-nee-chan con esa familiaridad. Señaló vagamente al asiento vacío del costado, junto a la chica de abundante cabello castaño que me dirigió una sonrisa vacilante. Naruto, detrás mío me saludó entusiastamente con la mano, a su lado, Sasuke parecía tenso y estaba pendiente de cada uno de los movimientos del profesor.

- Ssaquen loss cuadernoss, iniciamoss la classse - dijo Orochimaru pasado frente al pupitre de Hinata, quien se encogió de miedo.

Esa fue aun mas lenta que la clase de álgebra, y eso que Naruto no paraba de distraer a cualquiera que se encontrara en un radio de tres bancos. El rubio estaba claramente más interesado en preguntarme sobre Sapporo y mis anteriores colegios que sobre el sistema oseo-muscular. Al contrario de mi compañera de banco, Kobayashi Sari, que lo miraba con reproche y a continuación me miraba como disculpándose.

Sonó la campana y Naruto se levantó de un salto.

- ¡Almuerzo!

- Ah, la mejor hora del día... - confirmó Kiba.

- Ustedes piensan con el estómago. - dijo Sari.

Yo me levanté y me planteé ir a sentarme en el bosquecillo a pasar la hora, pero Naruto y Kiba pensaron distinto y me agarraron de los brazos y me arrastraron hacia afuera, con Kankurou e Idate detrás nuestro.

- Hoy almuerzas con nosotros - me dijo Kiba

- Y ten en cuenta que es un gran honor - agregó Naruto - la gente hace fila para sentarse en nuestra mesa.

- Yo diría que para salir de ella... - dijo Sari visiblemente molesta.

- Ya, otra vez estás enfurruñada - le reprochó Kiba -. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa ahora?

- Nada que sea de tu incumbencia, aparta las narices de los asuntos de los demás - le ladró la chica.

- Alguien esta en sus días - se burló Idate

- No, es que mi hermano no esta aquí - dijo Kankurou en el mismo tono

- Ya déjenla - dijo la voz de Aburame apareciendo de improviso. - todos tienen días malos.

- ¡Hala, Shino! ¿Y tú de dónde sales? - gritó Naruto. El aludido se tapó los oídos.

- He sido tu sombra por el último tramo de pasillo, y ni te has enterado... Esa no es forma de tratar a tus amigos...

Se vio cortado por un torbellino azul que interceptó a Kiba y me agarró del brazo.

- ¡Luego te la devuelvo Uzumaki! - gritó una voz conocida a Naruto que se quedó anonadado en medio del pasillo y luego de unos segundos comenzó a gritar.

- ¿Konan? - exclamé una vez que recupere el equilibrio y el habla.

- Pein me dijo que te había visto antes. Espero que tengamos muchas clases juntas ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué es de tu vida? ¿Qué te parece la academia? - dijo atropelladamente la  
peli azulada mientras me empujaba a una mesa en la cual ya estaban sentados otros tres chicos.

Uno tenía el cabello rojo desvaído y era pálido y de aspecto algo enfermizo. Tenía los ojos claros, de un color incierto y el largo cabello le tapaba parte de la cara. Lo reconocí al instante como Uzumaki Nagato, uno de los amigos de infancia de Konan. El segundo era Tendou Yahiko, alias Pein, y el tercero era algo palido, de cabello negro amarrado en una coleta y ojos negros que reconocí al instante. Uchiha Itachi.

- ¿Qué nos traes aquí Konan? - preguntó Pein

- Ya era hora de que vinieses a saludar - dijo Nagato

- Lo siento Kami - dije sonriente mientras evitaba la mirada escrutadora de Itachi.

- Que bien que recuerdes mi mote, paquete concentrado de dinamita

- ¿Como han estado?

- No me quejo - dijo el pelirrojo. - podría ser peor.

- Hablaste muy pronto - dijo Yahiko mirando hacia un lado - allí vienen Hidan y los dos rallados.

Por el prado venían un chico de pelo rojo ladrillo y cara angelical, junto a él, discutiendo acaloradamente, un tipo alto y de aspecto rudo, con el pelo rubio platino peinado hacia atrás con laca y Genbaku Deidara que lucía, como no, irresistible. ¿Por qué todos los tíos de este instituto estaban tan buenos? A este paso no me decidiría por ninguno.

- ¡No me vengas con tus burradas, Hidan! - decía el rubio - ¡Lo que estas diciendo no tiene ni pies ni cabeza!

- Mierda, idiota, si te estoy diciendo que la puta de la...

- ¡Hidan! - lo cortó Konan - mejora tu vocabulario o cierra esa bocaza.

- ¿Qué te metes tu, puta del demonio?

Y saltaron tanto Nagato como Yahiko para hacerle tragar sus palabras.

- ¡Hombre si es Shirouga! - exclamó el rubio sentándose junto a mí mientras el pelirrojo se sentaba a mi izquierda.

- Disculpa a esa manga de idiotas. No saben comportarse frente a una dama - me dijo éste.

- Da igual porque no se si califico como dama.

- Konan ha perdido un poco el respeto - dijo Itachi.

- Pues ya ves como lo recupera - dije mientras ojeaba al pelirrojo con interés. Era muy guapo. Tenía la piel pálida, de aspecto delicado, los ojos color miel se veían cálidos, pero expresaban hastío y aburrimiento. Los rasgos finamente cincelados le daban un aspecto inocente, casi angelical, lo cual era contrarrestado por la dura mueca que adornaba en este minuto su rostro mientras miraba de reojo la pelea. El cabello, espeso y rojo ladrillo, le caía artísticamente desordenado y combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos, poniendo énfasis en ese aspecto de recién levantado de la cama. _"Lástima que no sean verdes"_ pensé. _"Con lo que me gustan a mi los pelirrojos de ojos verdes."_

- Por cierto, soy Shirouga Tsuki. - dije tendiéndole la mano.

- Akasuna Sasori - dijo esbozando una media sonrisa y abriendo un pesado libro de cálculo y se ponía a hacer un montón de ejercicios con pinta de imposibles.

- Si no es muy personal, Shirouga-san - dijo entre ejercicios - ¿Cómo es que ya los conoces, si acabas de llegar de Sapporo?

- ¿Como lo sabes?

- Te vi en mi clase de literatura, y en mi clase de biología, es imposible no hacerlo con ese cabello.

- Ya veo, soy prima de Konan.

- ¿Conocías ya a estos imbéciles? - preguntó Deidara apartándose un mechón de la cara.

- Konan es prima mía. Hace dos años vine de vacaciones a verla y conocí a Nagato, Yahiko e Itachi. A Deidara lo conocí hace dos años y medio en un encuentro inter-escolar de arte – expliqué a quien quisiera escuchar.

- Y luego nos volvimos a encontrar en una exposición de arte moderno - añadió éste.

- Claro - rió el pelirrojo - a Deidara es imposible encontrárselo en otro lugar.

- Y mantuvimos algo de contacto vía mail - finalicé. Vi que Itachi miraba con mala cara a Genbaku.

- Vaya, que pequeño es Japón - rió Yahiko que volvió a sentarse, luego de haberle dejado un buen chichón al platinado mal hablado.

- ¿Y por qué te matriculaste en esta academia? - me pregunto Sasori, ligeramente curioso.

- A mis padres les gusta, mi tía enseña acá... y me gusta el arte. - eso ultimo pareció interesarle aun más.

- Otra obsesionada con el arte no - gimió el platinado.

- ¿Cual clase de arte? - comenzó a preguntar Sasori

- La charla del arte eterno dásela cuando yo no este por favor. de veras estoy harto de ella - pidió Itachi

- No te pongas así Uchiha - comenzó a decir Deidara

- Como sea - interrumpió Yahiko - ¿en que clase estas?

- Creo que el 2 C, la clase de Anko

- Ese es el curso de mi prima Ino - dijo Deidara.

- Si, también tengo un primo ahí - dijo Nagato. Entonces me di cuenta de que ambos compartían el apellido, pero no se parecían en nada.

- Esa es de hecho una clase muy interesante - añadió Yahiko. -. Muero por ver como encajas con ellos.

- Que lastima que no acabases en nuestra clase - comentó Konan - aunque te salvaste de nuestro maestro.

- Pedochimaru... - murmuró Hidan.

- Bueno, Lady Dinamita, tengo ganas de ver como se las arregla la escuela contigo, tengo el presentimiento de que este sera un buen año - comentó Nagato

Sip, este seria un buen año, aunque yo aun no lo sabía.

* * *

_ta daa! hasta el proximo.. no tengo mucho que decir.. las dudas las respondo asi que comenten si quieren saber algo. se cuidan y gracias por leer ^^_


	4. Mis Deseos Mi Vida

_Hola gente! perdonen la tardanza! he tenido ciertos problemas para actualizar, pero ya esta resuelto.. mas o menos XD espero que les guste el capitulo!_

* * *

**Mis Deseos - Mi Vida**

El sonido de la campana interrumpió las conversaciones y generando quejas de parte de los estudiantes a nuestro alrededor. Deidara bostezó sonoramente y comenzó a desperezarse lentamente.

- Bueno gente... Os veo a la salida, yo tengo coro. Y me pregunto por qué tomé esa clase en primer lugar...

- Te acompaño - dijo Nagato poniendose de pie - espero que Bee Sensei por una vez no esté en "modo rap"

- Suerte con eso - soltó Sasori mientras guardaba sus cosas - que pereza que me da ir a educación física ahora... Estoy pensando seriamente en saltármela.

Yo me levanté, me despedí rápidamente y corrí hasta el gimnasio, donde encontré a Kiba y Naruto que al parecer me estaban buscando.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste con esos chicos? - preguntó Kiba entre extrañado y molesto.

- Fui a saludar a algunos viejos amigos.

- ¿Esos chicos son amigos tuyos? - preguntó Naruto a gritos.

- Si bueno, son los amigos de mi prima Konan y a algunos ya los conocía - respondí algo confusa.

- ¡¿Mitarashi Konan es tu prima? - exclamó Naruto.

- ¿No lo notaste Sherlock? Ella y Anko Sensei tienen el mismo apellido - dijo Kiba burlón

- ¡Tu no lo sabrías si Shino no te lo hubiese dicho dattebayo! Y de todas formas pensé que era coincidencia.

- Si bueno, no es para tanto... ¿Cuál es el problema con ellos?

- Ten cuidado Tsuki, algunos de esos chicos son... Bueno, no todos son de fiar - me previno Kiba.

Me encogí de hombros y entré en los vestidores de chicas, donde fui saludada por un agudo "por aquí Shirouga". Suspirando seguí la voz de Sakura hacia el fondo de los camarines. Hinata me hizo señas al verme y la pelirrosa me saludó con entusiasmo. Con ellas había dos chicas, una rubia y delgada y otra morena y baja, algo mas gruesa, ambas con cabello increíblemente largo.

- Asi que regresaste Shirouga, y has cambiado bastante - me dijo la rubia - Yamanaka Ino - agregó al ver mi expresión de confusión.

- Ah claro! La niña rubia que mandoneaba a Akimichi y a Nara por todos lados - dije pensando en voz alta. La rubia me miró con extrañeza y quise golpearme. Necesito un filtro para la boca.

- Bueno, si. Son como mis hermanos pequeños, alguien tiene que presionarlos para que hagan las cosas - dijo Ino, ignorando mi comentario.

- Me dijeron que estabas con los del paralelo - dijo Sakura - esos chicos son algo peligrosos.

- Hola, soy Yumeji Miyu. ¿Cual es tu signo? - dijo la castaña cortando a Sakura mientras le daba un codazo.

- ¿Ah?

- Tu signo astral, tu horóscopo. - dijo algo decepcionada frente a mi ignorancia.

- Esto... Cáncer... Y respecto a lo otro, no es para tanto. Mitarashi Konan es mi prima, a esos chicos ya los conocía - dije algo cansada de repetirme. ¿Cual es el problema de esta gente con los amigos de Ko-chan? - Además, ya me conocen. Saben que tienen que comportarse conmigo, si no salen trasquilados.

- Chica dura, ¿eh? Tenemos otra Temari en potencia. - dijo Sakura.

- Mira quien habla, si vieras como golpeas a Naruto... - dijo Miyu.

- ¡Chicas! Muévanse que llegamos tarde - exclamó una chica castaña, Kobayashi Sari, desde la puerta.

- Calma Sari, ya vamos!

- Educación física es, junto con biología, la peor clase - dijo Ino

- Porque tenemos los peores profesores - acotó Sakura - si no, no odiaría tanto esta clase. Hinata asintió.

- Bah, Gai Sensei no es tan malo - dijo una chica alta, de cabello castaño recogido en dos rodetes acercándose a saludar. Ya la había visto en varias clases y creo que estaba en mi salón - por cierto, soy Zhang TenTen, te he visto en mis clases bienvenida a la secundaria Ninjutsu. - agregó sonriendo.

- ¿Que no es tan malo? ¿Bromeas no? Es tan rarito como Orochimaru - se quejó Ino.

- ¿Gai sensei es como Orochimaru? - pregunté, sin saber muy bien si quería oír la respuesta.

- No, no tiene pinta de acosador. Pero es fácilmente odiable - dijo Sakura.

- Dale una oportunidad, fuera del gimnasio es un amor de persona - dijo TenTen.

- Si, pero eres de los pocos que le habla fuera de horario de clase - dijo Miyu.

Salimos a la cancha cubierta de pasto que había fuera del gimnasio. Era una clase bastante grande y había varios chicos de mi clase de biología, aunque no podría asegurarlo ya que nunca he sido buena para recordar las caras. Aunque si reconocí a Chouji y a Kiba.

- ¡Muy bien mis jóvenes alumnos! ¿Listos para otra ardua sesión de entrenamiento? - el grito me hizo pegar un salto. Por la puerta del gimnasio salía un tipo alto y atletico, de cabello negro cortado como un hongo y tenía puesto un... ¿Eso es un spandex verde? Vale, no volveré a quejarme de como se viste Gackt nunca más.

- ¡Si Gai sensei! - respondió a gritos un chico flacucho que llevaba el mismo corte de pelo y el mismo horroroso traje. Era el que se sentaba junto a Chouji en álgebra.

- Mejor acostumbrate a los gritos - me dijo Ino por lo bajo.

- Mira quien fue a hablar - dijo TenTen - además Lee es un chico muy dulce.

- Eso no se discute - dijo Miyu - pero es bastante molesto cuando comienzan a hablar a gritos sobre la juventud y esas cosas raras.

- Gracias al cielo es solo dos veces por semana, o no me juntaría tanto con Lee. - dijo Sakura.

- ¡Muy bien mis queridos y fogosos alumnos! ¡Daremos quince vueltas alrededor de la cancha!

- ¡Aww Sensei! ¡No nos lo ponga tan fácil! ¡Nosotros podemos más! - soltó Lee, ante el horror de muchos.

- ¡Ese es el espíritu! ¡Que sean veinte! - los gemidos de protesta se hicieron oír. Muchas gracias Lee.

- Como odio correr - dijo Ino

- Suerte que hice ejercicio durante las vacaciones - jadeó Hinata - si no, no podría mantener el paso.

- Mira el truco con él es trotar lento, tomarse el tiempo. Lo que más le importa es que cumplas el objetivo, no cuanto te demores en hacerlo - dijo TenTen mientras trotaba despacio - además si terminas muy pronto te pondrá a hacer abdominales.

- Buena idea - dijimos Miyu y yo a la vez mientras disminuíamos la velocidad.

La mayoría de la gente parecía apurada en termianr las veinte vueltas, lo cual en opinión de TenTen, era un gravisimo error.  
Delante de nosotras trotaban Kiba, Naruto y Sai a un ritmo inteligentemente adecuado para las clases con Gai. Chouji y Kankurou jadeaban detras nuestro. No parecían muy en forma que digamos.

- ¡Animo Chouji! - dijo Ino dandose brevemente la vuelta - el pobre nunca ha sido amante de los deportes - dijo volviendose a nosotras - Espero convencerlo de que se una al equipo de basketball.

- Eso le haría bien, además es alto, sería bueno - dijo Sakura - y pensar que hace dos años no quería saber de deportes.

- No lo culpo, yo tampoco. - dije yo.

- ¿Haces algún deporte? - preguntó Ino.

- Apesto en cualquiera cosa que incluya un balón.

- Bienvenida al club - dijo Miyu chocándome la mano.

- Chicas, callense y corran - dijo TenTen.

La cancha era bastante grande y nos tomó tiempo recorrerla así que cuando solo quedabamos los inteligentes que corríamos lento, Gai nos hizo parar y ponernos a hacer lagartijas como el resto. Lee afirmaba ir por la numero sesenta o algo así. O es muy buen atleta o es masoquista. Las chicas se pusieron a hacerlo en silencio, Ino y yo optamos por quejarnos en voz baja. Afortunadamente la clase no duró mucho más y a Gai no le quedó otra que mandarnos a las duchas.

Cuando ibamos hacia los camarines nos interceptaron los chicos. Kiba y Naruto tenían aspecto de necesitar una ducha con urgencia. Detras de ellos venian Lee que hablaba a gritos con un chico de piel clara, largo cabello castaño y de ojos grises muy claros, como los de Hinata. Sus facciones eran nobles y maduras y estaba muy guapo... Vale, que probablemente llevo diciendo eso todo el día, pero... ¡como me gustan los chicos con el pelo largo!

- Y Tsuki, ¿qué te parecio Gai? - me preguntó Kiba.

- Francamente detestable - respondi - pero eso no significa mucho ya que generalmente odio a todos mis maestros de educación física. No es nada personal, es como los maestros de matemáticas.

Naruto abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue cortado por el sonoro saludo de Lee hacia Sakura, lo que le borró la sonrisa del rostro por un mili segundo.

- Mi bella flor de cerezo, ¿cómo estuvo el fin de semana? - Sakura ahora se veía cansada Y molesta, se le incendiaron los ojos verdes y se le hinchó probablemente más de alguna vena.

- Bastante bueno Lee, gracias. Ahora solo quiero una ducha - dijo, el veneno goteando sutilmente de su voz de soprano. Naruto decidió intervenir y defenfer a la "flor de cerezo", quien por su parte consideraba que no necesitaba ser defendida por el rubio y se puso a discutir con ambos chicos, intentando sacárselos de encima.

- Vaya, esos tres son un agote - dijo Miyu.

- Creí que Lee se olvidaría de ella durante las vacaciones - dijo el castaño que tenía ojos iguales a los de Hinata.

- Parece que no- dijo Ino divertida.

- A Lee y a Naruto les gusta Sakura desde hace siglos - me explicó Kiba

- Aunque no se que le ve, a mi me parece sencillamente fea- acotó Sai. Ino, Miyu y yo comenzamos a reír.

- Sakura no es fea - dijo Miyu.

- La belleza es subjetiva. Algo que a ti te parece hermoso no necesariamente lo va a ser para otra persona. - dijo el chico de los ojos grises.

- Bueno, en ese caso, Sakura no me parece bonita en absoluto. - insistió Sai.

- Vale, nos queda claro que no es tú tipo. Pero por tú bienestar físico no se lo digas a la cara otra vez, o te arruinara el otro ojo - dijo Hinata seria - por cierto, Tsuki san, este es mi primo; Hyuuga Neji.

- Un gusto, Shirouga san.

- No seas tan formal, no me va. ¿También estas en mi clase?

- La mayoría de la gente que te presentemos estará en nuestro salón. Somos un curso muy unido - dijo Kiba - Neji es el delegado.

- Junto a Samui - puntualizó TenTen.

- Recuérdame por que escogimos a dos de las personas mas mandonas para ser delegados de clase - pidió Ino.

- Porque son los mas responsables y aptos para ello - respondió Sai.

- Eso y Shiho no se sentía capacitada y Seiren se moría de vergüenza - dijo Miyu.

- No la culpo - dijo Hinata - además es un trabajo duro.

- Especialmente con compañeros como vosotros - dijo Neji.

- Cállate, si igual nos quieres - dijo TenTen dándole un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo.

* * *

Dejé que el agua tibia se llevara el cansancio de otro arduo día. Gracias a Dios había agua caliente y duchas decentes así que no tendría que ducharme al llegar a casa. Esta academia no era tan mala despues de todo. Salí con el pelo goteando y a medio vestir y me encontré con una sorpresa: las chicas me estaban esperando. Eso es extraño, en mi otra escuela las chicas no me esperaban.

- Te tomas tu tiempo - dijo Ino divertida.

- Me encanta el agua - contesté mientras me terminaba de vestir - y las duchas largas. Es una mala combinación. ¿Que clase toca ahora?

- Ultimo bloque, depende de tu horario - dijo Hinata - esta es la hora de talleres en todo caso. ¿Que tienes tú? - revisé mi horario. Coro. No sé por qué mi madre me inscribió en esa clase, me gusta cantar pero no me coordino con el resto. Las otras opciones eran taller de carpintería, para los chicos, o de cocina. No es lo mío.

- Me toca coro, pero he oído que el profesor es algo... Como lo digo...

- ¿Molesto? - dijo Miyu - solo un poco. Pero es muy simpático.

- Depende del punto de vista, los hermanos Raiu lo adoran. - dijo Sakura.

- Yo tengo esa clase, te llevo - se ofreció Hinata.

- Nosotras tenemos cocina así que nos vemos a la salida - dijo Ino.

- Yo me voy a carpintería. Queda cerca así que las acompaño. - dijo Tenten.

Entre con Miyu y Hinata a coro y me encontré con Shino, Sasuke y Sai. También estaban Itachi y Hidan, me iba a ir con ellos pero Miyu me agarró del brazo y me presento a mas gente.

- Ella es Farben Samui, esta en tu clase también - dijo presentándome a una chica alta y de cabello lacio y rubio, cortado hasta los hombros. Tenía los ojos azules y fríos y se veía muy seria. Tenía aspecto europeo y su apellido lo evidenciaba. Se veía como una chica lista y estudiosa, probablemente no era el tipo de aguantar bromas tontas.

- Un gusto Shirouga san.

- Nah, el gusto es mío. - no parecía ser la que perdería el tiempo con conversaciones idiotas, ya me agradaba.

- Y esos son Karui y Omoi - añadió Miyu señalándome a dos adolescentes de piel obscura. Muy obscura. Eso me sorprendió, no es común ver negros en Japón excepto turistas. Había bastante extranjero en este colegio al parecer.

- Hola Miyu chan, hola chica nueva. Soy Raiu Karui - dijo la chica. Tenía el cabello rojo, tan teñido como el mío, y los ojos ámbar - y este tarado es mi hermano Omoi.

- Hola - dijo este de pasada antes de seguir hablando con otro chico. Era un poco mas alto, tenía el cabello decolorado y una paleta en la boca. Parecía relajado y despreocupado.

- También son relativamente nuevos, así que mejor empezamos a conocernos mejor todos - dijo Hinata.

- Me has caído bien, aun no me frunces la nariz y tienes las agallas de venir a la escuela así. Nos llevaremos bien - seguro más de una la miró raro por el tono de piel apenas llegó. Tanto que se quejan pero los japoneses somos bastante xenofóbico. Yo soy muy blanca y no me gusta el sol así que tampoco ando en el rango normal de color.

- Pues bien por mí. Oye, que tipo de tintura usas, me gustaría probar ese color... - y me puse a discutir productos de pelo con ella hasta que llegó el profesor, o mas bien entró bailando y rapeando. Era alto y corpulento y con acento americano y también tenía la tez muy oscura.

- Esa rima estuvo horrible sensei - protestó Omoi. - ahora por su culpa me sangraran los oídos y probablemente muera.

- Pues como me llamo Bee que ya aparecí y si mi rima no te gustó ya te puedes... - sacó un cuadernillo y se puso a murmurar. Y luego ordenó un poco la clase y empezó. Era un profesor divertido y amable dentro de todo, aunque si no trabajabas o te equivocabas mucho se ponía pesado. Aun así era algo extravagante.

Al terminar, los mellizos Raiu salieron algo apurados y Samui dijo algo de ir a buscar a su hermano, así que me quedé con Hinata y Miyu y fuimos a buscar a las otras chicas.

- No puedo esperar a llegar a casa - dijo Miyu contenta.

- ¿Te pasan a buscar Miyu chan? - preguntó Hinata a esta.

- No me voy en metro esta vez.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve?

- No te molestes, quiero pasar por la librería - respondió la castaña.

- Bueno, ¿alguien mas necesita que la lleve? - ofreció. Yo negué con la cabeza.

- No, tenemos que quedarnos, hoy son las pruebas para entrar al equipo de animadoras y no quiero llegar tarde - dijo Ino.

- Creí que probarías volleyball - comentó Tenten.

- No, aunque se que Samui lo hará. - dijo Sakura.

- Jo... - murmuré yo por lo bajo. Animadoras. De todas las chicas de la escuela tenía que caer con las animadoras.

- Ya se lo que estáis pensando - dijo Ino viéndonos las caras a Tenten, Miyu y a mí - sé que las animadoras no tienen la mejor fama del mundo y que es para chicas tontas y huecas que solo quieren ser populares y mostrar el cuerpo. Pero eso es solo un estereotipo. A mí me gusta mucho la danza y la gimnasia y es por eso que me quiero meter.

- Está considerado como un deporte y una actividad artística y te dan créditos por ello - continuó Sakura - se verá muy bien en el expediente y demuestra espíritu de compromiso con la escuela.

- No me vendas la pomada - dije con algo de gracia.

- Que no, además, podemos demostrar que no todas las animadoras son tontas o malas personas. - dijo Ino.

- Y una oportunidad de sacar a Stacey Cleawater del foco de atención que quiere crearse. - añadió Sakura - ¿Te imaginas que hasta podríamos ver como cae de culo durante algún ejercicio?

- Mientras no cambiéis vosotras y terminéis siendo de esas chicas que vemos en las películas americanas... - dijo Tenten.

- Venga, que eso es un estereotipo también - rebatió Miyu - cuando yo vivía en Arizona tenía un par de amigas que eran animadoras y eran muy simpáticas y amables. Sin embargo el resto eran unas estúpidas - dijo luego poniendo cara de resignación.

- Bueno, pero todas sabemos que Ino y Sakura son las chicas más listas y, cuando quieren, amables que hay. Así que no importa lo que hagan siempre serán Ino y Sakura. - dijo Hinata.

- Gracias Hina. Además, aunque no quedemos tenemos varias otras ideas para hacer. De verdad necesito hacer algo saludable de vez en cuando. - dijo Sakura.

Nos despedimos de ambas chicas y nos encaminamos hacia la entrada. Hinata y Tenten me hablaba de las actividades extraprogramaticas y clubes varios, Miyu parecía concentrada en sus pensamientos. Al rato se nos acercó Akimkchi seguido de Nara que parecía un poco mas animado que antes. Seguro se debía a que fuese hora de salida.

- Hola chicas, ¿cómo estuvo el día? - preguntó cortésmente Chouji.

- Algo cansador - respondió Hinata.

- Solo quiero llegar a casa y mirar un poco de televisión. - dijo Tenten en tono quejumbroso.

- No olvides esa molesta tarea de historia - dijo Shikamaru.

- ¡Caracoles! ¡Lo había olvidado! Ya la hice y a saber donde la habré dejado... Como no la encuentre tendré que hacerla otra vez - dijo Miyu con desesperación.

- Tranquila, si necesitas te ayudo a hacerla de nuevo - ofreció Chouji.

- Te tomo la palabra.

- ¿Tú que haces ahora? - preguntó Tenten volviéndose a Hinata.

- Me voy a casa, mis padres no están y tengo que cuidar a Hanabi chan y a Neji nii san. - respondió la aludida.

- Otra vez? ¿Y tu Shikamaru? - preguntó de nuevo

- Voy con Chouji a casa de Naruto.

- Hablando de Roma... Allá vienen - dijo Miyu señalando al rubio que venía riendo con Kankurou mientras el chico pálido, Sai, los miraba sin expresión visible.

- Bueno, mi padre dice que nos puede llevar si nos apuramos- dijo Naruto

- Me viene de perlas - dijo Shikamaru agarrando su mochila.

- Nos vemos chicas, luego hablamos Hina - dijo Chouji despidiéndose también. Sai murmuró algo y se marchó, dejándonos con un sonriente Kankurou.

- ¿Cómo estuvo el lunes Miyu? - preguntó insidioso.

- Como todos los lunes: horrible. Ojalá los fines de semana fuesen eternos.

- ¿No tienes practica de banda hoy?

- Solo los martes y viernes. Los lunes por la tarde nunca hago nada... ¿Por que crees que soy tan buena jugando a Mario ahora?

- Mira nada más. No tienes vida - dijo Tenten riendo - bueno, nos vamos llendo nosotras también. Nos vemos mañana.

- Hasta mañana chicas. - se despidió Hinata jugueteando con los dedos nerviosamente mientras Kankuro alternaba la mirada entre nosotras.

- Y... ¿A cuantos profesores ya odias? - preguntó Kankurou entre divertido y expectante.

- Por ahora solo a dos - respondí riendo - aunque, conociéndome, es un numero bastante reducido.

- Dudo que Kakashi sea uno de esos porque es simplemente genial, además que considerando las clases que se que tuviste hoy creo que no necesito preguntarte cuales - dijo sentándose en la escalera. - ¿tienes hermanos?

- Cuatro. Dos hermanas y dos hermanos, y yo soy la mayor - respondí. Hinata se sentó también. Parecía interesada.

- Anda. Eso es bastante... A mí con dos me basta y me sobra. Tengo un hermano menor, pero es... Bueno, tiene problemas. Y luego esta mi hermana melliza, Temari, que solo nació diecisiete minutos antes que yo... Le encanta recordármelo - dijo medio divertido medio molesto. Hinata rió.

- Temari es muy simpatica, no se de que te quejas - luego dijo volviéndose a mí - yo tengo una hermana menor, Hanabi. Y vivo con mi primo Neji que es como mi hermano mayor a veces.

- ¡Temari es una bruja! Pero Hanabi me cae muy bien, es divertida.

- Solo te agrada porque cree que eres guapo - dijo una voz burlona y femenina. Temari y Neji estaban de pie tras nosotros. Esta sonreía con picardía y miraba a Kankurou con malicia. Neji junto a ella nos observaba con esa expresión estoica y madura, pero dentro de todo miraba a su prima con cariño.

Podía en parte entender a que se refería Kankurou, Temari se veia algo dura y parecía ser del tipo de hermana mandona que no admite replicas (algo así como yo), mientras que Kankurou tenía aspecto de ser el hermano vago que no hace nada para ayudar en casa, exactamente igual a mi hermana Shiori. Tenía curiosidad sobre el hermano menor, pero Kankurou mencionó que tenía problemas y si era algo delicado me daba cosa preguntar.

Mis cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por un grande y lujoso auto negro que acababa de detenerse al frente nuestro. ¡Malditos ricachones, yo quiero un carro como ese! Me pregunté de quien sería semejante limo cuando Hinata se puso de pie y agarró su mochila.

- Kou san ya esta aquí. Nos vemos mañana Shirouga san, que pases buena tarde - me dijo con una sonrisa vacilante.

- Adios chicas - dijo Neji educadamente. Y ambos Hyuuga de perdieron dentro del lujoso auto negro de vidrios polarizados.

- El padre de Hinata es dueño de una compañía muy importante - dijo Temari, como justificando el lujoso auto.

- Si, pero eso no quita que los primos Hyuuga sean muy queridos en la academia - dijo Kankurou - podrían ser un par de esnobs malcriados...

- ¿Te imaginas a Hinata como una mocosa malcriada? - le respondió Temari con una sonrisa divertida.

Yo misma sonreí ante la ocurrencia. La verdad es que costaba imaginarse a otra Hinata que no fuese la tímida y dulce niña que conocí hoy. Cierto, que la había conocido hoy, pero yo creía ser lo suficientemente perceptiva como para darme cuenta de que la dulce Hinata no tenía un temperamento oculto. Que ni asomos de eso tenía en la mirada, y yo se de miradas malvadas. Aunque sería la mar de interesante que resultase ser otra cosa... Ya se vera.

- ¿Y dime, como has pasado el día? - me preguntó Temari - ¿Te gusta la academia?

- Ya tuvo a Orochimaru y a Gai - respondió Kankurou por mí.

- Ita... esa no es forma de empezar la semana... Descuida, el resto de los profesores son bastante decentes. Y Gai es buena onda fuera del gimnasio. - me tranquilizó.

- Eso me han dicho.

- Tranquila que el resto de los maestros son mejores. Aunque Tsunade sensei y Mei sensei tienen sus temperamentos. - dijo la rubia - ¿nuevos amigos?

- Si, supongo - dije distraída. La verdad no creo que Konan, Yahiko y los otros cuenten como "nuevos" amigos. - Creo que Hinata san me tiene algo de miedo.

- Hina chan le tiene miedo a practicamente todo el mundo hasta que demuestren que no muerden - dijo Temari - pero creo que amedrentaste a más de una hoy, tienes la mirada algo dura. Y me parece que tu pelo de por sí entro a la lista negra de Stacey Clearwater.

- Es que para Stacey solo vale la gente rubia - dijo Kankurou mientras reía burlonamente. - por cierto, ¿por qué te lo has teñido?

Reí con ganas. Mucha gente preguntaba eso, me sorprendía que no lo hubiesen hecho aun. Aunque claro, Haruno tiene el cabello rosa y seguro han visto a Konan y a Anko bastante. Podría jurar que vi a otra chica con el pelo rosa oscuro en varias clases mías.

- No lo se... Me dio la gana - no voy a explicar por que me tiño el pelo.

- ¿Es verdad lo que dice Kiba? Que tienes un monton de piercings? - volvió a preguntar mirando mis orejas.

- Pues claro - rei mientras apartaba los mechones de encima revelando cuatro argollas y una perla metalica en la oreja izquierda y tres más en la derecha... - hace rato me hubiera perforado la lengua, pero Yahiko kun me dijo que era muy mala idea.

Temari rió y se apartó un poco el flequillo, revelando una segunda perforación en su oreja derecha.

- No todas aca son las chicas buenas que dicen ser - dijo - aunque tú eres de lo más exotico que he visto en el campus hasta el momento... La verdad es que acá hay gente bastante corriente.

- Yo estoy seguro de haber visto unas ganguros o kogals y uno que otro visual. - comentó Kankurou.

- Bah, estamos cerca de Shibuya, es la cuna de los visual Kei. - dije yo. Yahiko es seudo visual. Y digo seudo porque por mucho que escuche Versailles o Alice Nine aun no lo veo vestido como Kaya.

- Si, y Miyu y otras chicas del paralelo tienen sus momentos lolita - dijo Temari.

- A mi me parecen muy lindos esos vestidos, no tengo nada en contra de los cosplays de Miyu chan - dijo Kankurou. - aunque también hay gente rara acá, como Tendou, Uzumaki y la chica Mitarashi.

- Mitarashi Konan es mi prima - dije fríamente.

- Valla... Lo siento. - dijo Kankurou algo avergonzado. - eso explica porque ella y Anko son tan parecidas. Al parecer es de familia.

- Anko es la maestra loca de la escuela. - dijo Temari.

- Es la maestra cool y sexy de la escuela. - dijo Kankurou - es genial. Claro, cuando no está enfadada o quiere torturarnos psicológicamente.

- Es una sádica - dije yo - también corre en la familia.

- Ostias, se nos hace tarde - dijo Kankurou mirando la hora. - 'Mari, vámonos o nos topamos con la masa del metro.

- Ok, dame tu numero y nos hablamos mañana - dijo Temari cogiendo mi móvil y anotando su numero. Kankuro aprovechó de darme el suyo y el de Kiba. - Nos vemos mañana Shirouga, ojalá en una de mis clases - se despidió Temari. Kankuro me hizo una seña con la mano y ambos se fueron, dejándome sola junto a la verja, esperando a mi madre.

El primer día no había sido tan malo. Había gente simpática, más de lo que esperaba. Tal vez acá la gente era diferente, o simplemente tuve suerte y caí dentro de un buen grupo. Y las clases no estaban tan mal, bueno, por lo menos literatura y álgebra. Le eché un vistazo a mi horario fijo. Mañana tendría historia, química, álgebra, arte y escritura creativa (un nombre lindo para gramática). No estaba tan mal. Al menos no tenía ni biología ni educación física. Historia me gusta y arte me chifla, química estaría bien si no tenía demasiadas mates.

Ya comenzaba a aburrirme cuando el auto de mi madre se detuvo al frente mío. Rápidamente me metí al asiento del copiloto y me encontré con la típica cara de disculpa de mi madre.

- ¡Lo siento mucho! Me retrasé haciendo algunas cosas.

- No importa, olvídalo. Ni con reloj llegas a la hora a ninguna parte. - respondí no queriendo oír disculpas que en verdad no sentía.

- ¡No seas insolente conmigo! Llego cuando puedo, no cuando tú quieres. Si tanto apuro tienes en llegar a casa te tomas el metro y ya - me reprendió cambiando el tono - ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? - añadió después en un tono mucho más suave.

Odiaba responderle porque la respuesta siempre era la misma, y nunca una que le agradase. Mal. Siempre, en todas las escuelas en las que habia estado, era la misma historia. Siempre mal, si no era un problema con algun compañero era que había faltado a clases, no había traído los deberes o había reprobado un ramo. Siempre con la misma historia. ¡No es mi culpa si tengo un problema con las autoridades! Bueno, de hecho si, pero soy demasiado perezosa para hacer algo al respecto.

Sin embargo mi madre ignoraba la mitad de lo que solía pasar en el colegio. Lo cual era una suerte y la razon de que yo fuera muy buena mintiendo. Me suelen decir que mi actitud no me llevara a ninguna parte, pero yo creo que me va a llevar justo donde quiero ir, que no es donde los adultos quieren. De cualquier manera soy un desastre siguiendo ordenes y soy demasiado floja para cambiar mi manera de ser. No soy precisamente un modelo a seguir, pero eso es asunto mío, no del resto.

Pero esta vez me sorprendí. No había sido un día tan malo. Aun no había peleado con alguien, no me habían enviado a la oficina en mi primer dia y Kiba me habia disuadido, con exito, de faltar a clases. Oh, espera... no lo hizo. simplemente me dio fiaca lidiar con el director el primer día. ¡Mi sentido común aun funciona! El punto es; casi podría decir que fue un buen día, Ko chan siendo lo mejor de la tarde. Además, sea cosa del destino o simple coincidencia, esta academia llena de antiguos conocidos y gente que evadía los estereotipos se veía prometedora.

- No estuvo nada mal - respondí finalmente.

- Me alegro Tsuki, espero que esta vez te dure. - no pidas milagros madre.

- Mi día fue genial, mi escuela es enorme y mi profesora es muy simpática - dijo Kouga desde el asiento trasero.

Y se inició en un largo monólogo sobre su nuevo colegio y sus nuevos amigos. Que suerte tienen los niños del preescolar que no tienen más preocupaciones que hacer amigos para tener con quien ir al parque. Afortunadamente mi madre quedó más que satisfecha con mi respuesta y me dejó en paz.

Shigeru tuvo su día típico. Ya era amigo de los chicos científicos y había logrado que su profesor de ciencias lo metiera en el... Bueno, el club tenía algún nombre relacionado con la ciencia que no me acuerdo ni me interesa acordarme. Y Shiori pasó la tarde molestándome y comparando quien había conocido más gente y algo respecto a un chico Uchiha que, y cito; "¡Te juro que me estaba mirando durante ingles!". Le tomaré una foto a Itachi o a Sasori a ver si deja de romper las pelotas. Aunque pensándolo bien, si llego con la foto de un chico guapo será aun peor.

Había sido, contra todo pronostico, un buen día. Pero la semana no hacía más que comenzar.

* * *

Nada más llegar a casa Naruto tiró la mochila por ahí y asaltó el refrigerador. Fue rápidamente interceptado por una chiquilla flaca y rubia, de unos doce años y muy parecida a él.

- Mamá te ha dicho miles de veces que no hagas eso. - dijo La niña en un tono demandante.

- Y también te ha dicho miles de veces que no te cuelgues al teléfono, plasta. - respondió éste señalando el teléfono inalámbrico que su hermana menor llevaba en la mano.

- ¡Tengo asuntos importantes que atender con Shikami! - protestó esta.

- Y yo con la heladera, ahora pásame un par de palillos.

- ¡Uhg! Eres un imbécil.

- Y tú un renacuajo.

- Ojalá te atragantes con el ramen.

- No cuentes con ello - dijo este mientras sacaba unos restos de ramen y los metía al microondas - ¡¿Chouji, Shikamaru, quieren algo?

- ¡¿Chouji está aquí? - exclamó la chica. Y sin esperar la respuesta corrió a la sala.

Y es que Uzumaki Hotaru realmente adoraba al grueso amigo de su hermano. Chouji era un chico amable y simpático por naturaleza y, a diferencia de su hermano mayor, siempre tenía algun halago para la coqueta Hotaru.

- ¡Chouji! - gritó esta lanzándose al sofa.

- ¿Qué hay insecto? - le dijo divertido Shikamaru.

- ¿Qué hay perezoso? - respondió sarcástica la chica.

- ¿Cómo estás Hotaru? - le preguntó Chouji. - vaya, si estás cada día más parecida a Ino...

- ¡¿En serio? - gritó esta emocionada.

Para Uzumaki Hotaru, la coqueta y deshinibida hermana de casi trece años de Naruto, no había halago mayor que ser comparada con Yamanaka Ino. La ídola indiscutida de la hiperactiva chiquilla.

Naruto entró con una bandeja con vasos de leche, un paquete de papas fritas y un tazón de ramen. Lo dejó en la mesa, hizo callar a su hermana y encendió la Play 3.

- Sois unos sosos - dijo la chica mientras abría el paquete de papas.

- Y tú y mi hermana un par de cucarachas - dijo Shikamaru aburrido - siempre metidas en todas partes, par de cotillas... Las mujeres sois una molestia.

- Y tú con esa mentalidad de machista vas a quedar soltero de por vida - dijo como si no hubiese escuchado el insulto. Y probablemente no lo había escuchado para empezar. Hotaru había desarrollado la molesta capacidad de bloquear por completo cualquier cosa que no le interesase escuchar, gracias a su maestro de historia en gran medida - con razón Temari san no te aguanta.

Shikamaru solo murmuró algo que sonó a "mocosa molesta y entrometida" y se enfurruñó aun más.

- Has puesto el dedo en la llaga - acotó Chouji mientras aguantaba la risa. Shikamaru lo miró enojado.

- ¿Y tú de que hablas?

- No te hagas el imbécil. Tú tienes no tuyo con Temari.

- Yo no tengo absolutamente nada con Temari. Me odia y se la pasa gritándome y echándome en cara mis defectos. - masculló

- Venga, tampoco te grita así por que si. Te gusta hacerla rabiar - insistió Chouji.

- Claro que no.

- Claro que si. Ya sea porque te aburres y necesitas discutir con alguien o quieres llamar su atención, te gusta molestarla. Te encanta que este a cien por ciento centrada en ti.

- ¿Y por que querría Shika hacer eso? - dijo Naruto mientras se rascaba la nuca confuso. Hotaru lo miró como decepcionada.

- Hermano, no tienes vuelta... - y, con el teléfono en mano, corrió escaleras arriba.

- Buena la has liado Chouji, ahora irá a chismear todo con mi hermana - protestó Shikamaru. - Y cuando llegue a casa tendre que aguantar su interrogatorio... pero que molestia más grande... Es que no te entra que Hotaru es bastante más viva que Naruto? Pesca los chismes más rápido que Shino pesca insectos en una noche de verano.

- ¿¡Y que se supone que significa eso! - gritó Naruto sin saber si sentirse ofendido o no.

- Nada, nada, vale ya, dejemos el tema... - dijo Chouji - no he dicho nada.

"Sayonara Sekai" de Kishidan interrumpió el rezongeo de Shikamaru, Naruto sacó el celular del bolsillo apuradamente.

- Moshi moshi... ¿Gaara?... ¿¡De verdad? Esta bien... Vale, vale, lo prometo. Te veo el viernes...

- ¿Por que el viernes? - preguntó Chouji.

- Mañana no viene a la escuela. Ya sabes como es él, a saber cuando vuelve.

- Ya, y luego yo soy el vago... ¿Pero por qué? - se quejó Shikamaru.

- Lo siento, no puedo decirlo.

- Bah, se te caerá el cassette tarde o temprano. - dijo Shikamaru encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Jugamos una partida de "Call of Duty"? - propuso Chouji cogiendo un control.

- Cuando termine contigo no sabrás ni quien te golpeo dattebayo. - dijo Naruto tomando el otro.

* * *

_Yyy.. eso es todo. muchas gracias por leer, ojala les halla gustado. a ver si mañana me tomo el tiempo de responder los reviews, no se que me ha pasado siempre los respondo. Las para las dudas esta el boton azul de abajo que dice "dejar review", si te gusto mi fic puedes suscribirte para que te sea mas facil ponerte al dia ^^ un abrazo psicologico a todos los que leen!_


	5. Inmaduros

_No he actualizado en mese.. no tengo mas excusa que un fuerte bloqueo de autor y una universidad. pero bueno. Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, para quienes aun lean esta historia :D_

* * *

**Inmaduros**

A la mañana siguiente llegué igual de temprano y pretendía ir a perderme entre los árboles, pero Nagato me encontró y me lo impidió. Y con esto quiero decir que me arrastró edificio adentro sin decirme más que _"te va a gustar"_.

- Más te vale - lo amenacé.

- Íbamos a hacerlo ayer, pero no alcanzamos. Así que ahora que tengo tiempo lo hago. - dijo mientras me hacía subir una escalera y después doblar por un pasillo. Finalmente abrió una puerta y me hizo pasar a lo que era probablemente una de las mejores salas del instituto: la biblioteca.

- Buenos días Mizuki sensei - saludó Nagato al hombre que estaba detrás de un escritorio.

- Buenos días Uzumaki - gruñó en respuesta. No parecía estar muy contento.

Entramos y pasamos entre las estanterías atestadas de libros. Libros de historia, de ciencias, de arte, enciclopedias, libros de investigación, de medicina, de música, novelas y mangas. Suficiente como para mantenerme ahí todo el año. Pero Nagato me cogió de la mano y continuó arrastrándome más allá de las estanterías.

Detrás de estas había algunos escritorios para estudio, un par de mesas bajas rodeadas de sillones y tras estos cubículos de estudio. Solo estaba un alumno más grande leyendo mangas y dos chicas de no sé que curso curioseando una enciclopedia. Una de ellas tenía la falda larga hasta los tobillos, la tez morena, aunque nunca tanto como los gemelos que había conocido ayer, y el cabello largo, lacio y negro. Poseía rasgos claramente indios, no japoneses ni occidentales, aunque sus ojos si eran almendrados. La otra tenía el cabello rubio oscuro tomado en una coleta desordenada y usaba unas gafas muy gruesas. En uno de los sillones estaba sentado leyendo Uchiha Itachi.

Trague saliva. La verdad es que el verlo de nuevo no me provocaba los mismos sentimientos que antes. Solo algo de culpa y vergüenza, pero ya no me alteraba las hormonas como cuando lo conocí. Ahora que lo pensaba había sido bastante estúpido de mi parte hacerme ilusiones con él y me preguntaba que habría sentido él al reencontrarse conmigo. Nagato me arrastró hasta donde estaba sentado y nos acomodamos en el sillón, Itachi apartó la vista del libro y nos saludó cortésmente.

- Así que Nagato me hizo caso - dijo.

- ¿Ah? - pregunté sin entender.

- ¿Quién crees que le recordó que había que traerte a la biblioteca? Puedes usar tu credencial de estudiante para sacar lo que quieras y cuando quieras. Ya Mizuki sensei te explicará las reglas.

- Lo mejor es que suelen traer libros bastante recientes, así no es necesario comprarlos para leerlos - agregó Nagato - ¿Tú que lees por cierto?

- Taketori no Monogatari - respondió Itachi - es el que toca leer este mes para literatura.

- Ostras, yo aun no lo empiezo. - dijo Nagato preocupado.

- Creo que lo tengo en casa - dije yo.

- No es muy largo y la verdad es que Kakashi sensei hace la lectura amena - dijo Itachi - el análisis del libro se hace en clases y eso es básicamente todo lo que entrará en la prueba.

- Pues que bueno saberlo - dije yo.

- ¿Que electivos tomaste este semestre? Aparte de Coro, claro. - me preguntó Itachi.

- Tome artes plásticas, que me dijeron que incluye un poco de todo, guitarra y teatro.

- Tal vez te vea en arte o teatro. Yo tome piano.

- Yo también tome guitarra y teatro. Tal vez tengamos el mismo horario - dijo Nagato.

- No sabía que tocabas guitarra - dije yo.

- Tocaba algo de bajo. Pero no hay electivo de bajo acá, así que guitarra me sirve. Tampoco es que me valla a dedicar a eso, pero como ya sabia un poco pensé que me iría bien en el electivo. Total, soy un cero para las manualidades.

- ¿Yahiko no tocaba bajo también?

- Aun toca cuando se hace el tiempo. Pero su hermana practica más que él. - dijo Itachi.

- ¿Por que todos toman teatro? - pregunté curiosa. Ya bastante gente me había mencionado que lo tomaría.

- Porque es una clase divertida y no es tan difícil y cualquiera puede hacerlo. - me respondió Nagato - no hace falta tener talento para pintar o tocar un instrumento como para otros electivos, solo tener personalidad, o por lo menos la voluntad de querer superar la timidez.

- ¿Y tu por que lo tomaste?

- Porque se junto un grupo divertido en la clase y porque puedo aprender cosas relacionadas al teatro que no tienen que ver con la actuación en si. - me respondió - me gustaría ser director de cine o algo así. Más que actuar me gusta estar metido en el proceso de creación. Y me entretiene enormemente grabar los ensayos y después editarlos.

- Ah, vale. Entiendo.

- Bien, ya casi es hora de ir a clases - dijo Itachi cerrando su libro y guardándolo. - me toca historia.

- A mi también - dije yo.

- A mi me toca gramática ahora. - dijo Nagato - es una linda forma de empezar el día. - añadió con sarcasmo.

- Pobre de ti, te compadezco.

- Es mejor tenerla en la mañana cuando uno aun puede concentrarse que después de almuerzo cuando solo quieres dormir siesta y no entiendes ni jota - razono Itachi. - puede parecer una molestia pero a la hora de los exámenes es mas conveniente.

- Amo tu lógica. - dije tomando la mochila. Todos los otros chicos se habían marchado ya y si no nos dábamos prisa llegábamos tarde.

Llegamos al aula de historia y me despedí de Nagato. Itachi fue a sentarse junto a la ventana y me quede hablando con él hasta que llegaron Yahiko y Konan y me dijeron que ellos me habían guardado un puesto al fondo del salón. Me senté junto a Yahiko y a mi derecha se sentó la chica rubia con gafas que había visto en la biblioteca. Frente a nosotros se sentaron Ino, Hinata y Miyu que hablaban de unos deberes de gramática que espero no me vallan a pedir hoy.

Luego entro Onoki sensei y me ahorro preguntar por que había una tarima en el salón. El tipo era bajísimo. Más bajo que el animador Sui Harada. Más bajo que Ruki o Hyde. Mas bajo que un Hobbit... Bajísimo. Pequeñito. Ok... exagero, tal vez no taaan bajo. Pero no era la única que lo pensaba; una chica algo alta de cabello negro y cortito y sonrisa ancha se lo recordó media clase. Era un tipo bastante gruñón pero por lo demás sabía mucho. Era cuestión de pasar desapercibida en esta clase y no ponerlo en mi contra. Obviamente él sí tenía algo en contra de Shikamaru y Kurotsuchi, la chica de pelo negro, porque no paro de preguntarles cosas toda la clase.

- Y dime, ¿hace cuánto que estás en Tokyo? - Me preguntó Ino mientras Onoki escribía unas preguntas en la pizarra.

- Apenas una semana. No he visto mucho la verdad, básicamente he estado limpiando mi casa.

- Bueno, si un día de estos te apetece hacer turismo me dices. - ofreció Miyu.

- Como si Tokyo fuera tan lindo - Intervino Ino con un dejo de sarcasmo.

- Igual hay cosas interesantes - dijo tímidamente Hinata

- Si, la torre de Tokyo tiene una vista impresionante - admitió Ino.

- Podría ser. Ya he estado acá varias veces en todo caso.

- ¿Visitando familiares?

- Eso y Conciertos. Creo que lo que mas conozco de Tokyo es el Roppongi Hills, el Zepp y el Ajinomoto - aclare nombrando sitios de eventos.

- Oye, Miyu chan ¿te vienes este viernes con nosotras después de clases? - le preguntó Ino volviéndose hacia ella.

- Si, claro - contestó.

La chica se volvió a su cuaderno que parecía tener escrito cualquier cosa menos los apuntes de historia. Parecía una chica simpática. Yo nunca tuve muchas amigas, y las que hacía sabía que no las tendría a mi lado para siempre. Me había acostumbrado a tener pocas amistades y a mantenerlas más bien a la distancia. Pero estas chicas, hasta ahora, me caían bien, haría buenas migas con ellas si me lo proponía.

Volví a poner atención al papelito que me había pasado Konan (llevábamos toda la hora de clases mandando la mensajes sobre Yahiko que estaba echado sobre el banco y no había tomado ni un solo apunte) y le respondí con mi letra apretada y pequeña sobre sus perfectos y ordenados kanas.

- ¿Cómo les fue en las pruebas de ayer? - oí que le preguntaba Hinata a Ino.

- No estuvo mal - respondió la rubia - el viernes sabremos los resultados. Sakura esta bastante nerviosa así que ni se lo menciones.

- ¿Y tú? - preguntó Miyu.

- La verdad me da igual. Si no quedo me uniré a algún club de danza - dijo como restándole importancia al asunto, aunque se veía a buenas y primeras que estaba tan expectante como Sakura por saber los resultados.

- Venga, si te mueres de ganas - le dije yo.

- Es que a Ino le gusta mucho bailar - me dijo Hinata sin darse la vuelta, temerosa de que la vieran hablando.

- Mucho - corroboró la rubia - bailo desde que era niña. Pero no me gusta mucho la danza clásica. - finalizó haciendo una mueca.

La verdad es que por mucho que Ino pareciese una barbie, me estaba costando enormemente imaginármela enfundada en un tutu rosa. Me la imaginaba con algo mas atrevido puesto y bailando tango o algo parecido, o haciendo una coreografía compleja de kpop. Un dedo se enterró de pronto en mi costado y no pude evitar pegar un salto.

- ¡Mierda Yahiko, no hagas eso! - susurré gritando, o grité susurrando. Se entiende ¿no?

- Lo siento. ¿Tienes tu iPod acá?

- ¿Para que?

- Se le acabó la batería al mío.

- Vale, pero me lo devuelves, ¿eh? Acabo de meterle el Holy Grail de Versailles y aun no lo escucho entero... - al oír eso me lo quitó de golpe. Volví a anotar materia en mi cuaderno y de pronto noté que la chica al lado mío, la de las gafas gruesas, me miraba con desaprobación.

- No me mires así, no he interrumpido la clase aun. - increíble que Onoki sensei no se hubiese dado cuenta, sobre todo porque Ino seguía hablando en voz baja. Seguro tenía que ver con que tenía las manos llenas con la chica del cabello negro y con otros dos chicos en la fila del frente. Eso y que se le cayó el plumón de pizarra y le dio una especie de ataque a la espalda mientras lo recogía.

Tocó la campana y Hinata e Ino se marcharon. Me despedí de Yahiko, Itachi y Konan y me fui con Miyu, Shikamaru y Shino a química. Camino a clase me llegó un mensaje de Kiba diciéndome buenos días. Seguro que Kankurou le había dado mi número el día anterior.

- ¿Cómo van las clases Yumejj? - oí que le preguntaba el Aburame a Miyu.

- Las clases no están mal, los profesores tampoco... - dijo ésta.

- ¿Cómo va la parte social? - me preguntó Shikamaru a mí.

- ¿No sería algo pronto para decidir?

- Cuidado con Naruto, una vez que te encuentres en su círculo no saldrás fácilmente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Yo sólo te aviso, el chico es algo sobre protector... Y como eres nueva en la clase querrá integrarte a toda costa. Le gusta mantener al curso unido, lo cual es problemático a veces. - dijo el Nara. Aburame mientras comenzaba a rezagarse y Yumeji seguía a su paso mientras hablaban de sus cosas. Shikamaru y yo nos abríamos paso entre la gente, sin muchas ganas a decir verdad.

- ¿Qué te pareció Onoki sensei? - me preguntó el moreno sin demasiadas ganas mientras se abría paso por el abarrotado pasillo.

- Pues no se... parece muy buen profesor y además sabe mucho. Pero es algo cascarrabias.

- Hace rato que debería esta retirado, pero se niega a dejar el puesto. Argumenta que nadie sabe mas de historia que el.

- Pues claro, si la ha vivido en carne propia. - bromeé yo.

- Dentro de todo es buen tipo, pero no te aconsejo que faltes a sus clases porque pone trabajos recuperativos. - me respondió Shikamaru con una mueca de fastidio.

- Lo tomaré en cuenta, gracias. - nota mental; no hacer la cimarra en las clases del viejo Onoki.

La sala de química estaba en el mismo pasillo que la de biología, la única diferencia era que la sala de química tenía las ventanas abiertas y estaba agradablemente iluminada. En lugar de bichos disecados o en frascos, los estantes estaban llenos de frascos llenos de líquidos y polvos. Al fondo había varias mesas y un lavatorio grande. Entré en la sala en la cual ya había varios alumnos y busque un sitio vacío.

- ¡Shirouga! - Una melena rubia se impuso en mi campo de visión. - ¡Yo sabía que te tendría en alguna clase! Ven siéntate conmigo - Temari me arrastró hasta un costado de la sala, cerca de la ventana. Volví la cabeza y vi a Shikamaru sacudir la cabeza y seguirnos perezosamente mientras Temari me señalaba el asiento vacío junto al suyo. - cuando me dijeron a principio de curso que faltaba un estudiante guarde un puesto junto a mi.

- Porque tenías la esperanza de que el nuevo fuese un chico guapo - dijo Shikamaru algo burlón.

- Y mira, siempre será mejor que tú, vago - dijo Temari borrando su sonrisa y entornando sus ojos verdes. El ambiente era ligeramente hostil.

- Bueno, eso me ahorra tener que sociabilizar con gente nueva - comenté notando que Shino se iba a sentar delante mío.

Vi llegar a Sasori y a Deidara, a Naruto, a Miyu, un par de caras familiares más y un montón de desconocidos. Un hombre joven, de pelo castaño recogido en una cola alta, igual que Shikamaru, y la piel algo tostada, característica de los procedentes de Okinawa, entró y cerró la puerta. Tenía una cicatriz en la nariz que podría verse bastare fea si no tuviese una sonrisa bonita para contrarrestarla. Claro que la sonrisa le duró poco.

- Bien clase, continuaremos con lo de la semana pasada - dijo con voz enérgica. Me dio la impresión de un profesor amable pero estricto. - Saquen la tabla periódica y terminaremos de corregir lo de la clase anterior... - Me levanté y le fui a entregar el mismo documento que ya había pasado por las manos de mis profesores anteriores. - Ah... Si, muy bien, siéntate donde te plazca Shirouga, espero que estés familiarizada con las leyes de los gases.

Fui a sentarme con Temari. Al frente Naruto me hizo señas, junto a él, un tipo bajo con el cabello ceniciento me miro con desagrado, le devolví la mirada desafiante y después de unos segundos volví a mi asiento.

- Ese es Tanaka Sakon - me susurró Temari - él y su gemelo son un par desagradable.

- Forman parte de la pandilla del curso paralelo - dijo Shikamaru detrás de nosotros - un montón de matones desagradables.

- Y también algunas zorras - dijo Temari señalando a una rubia. La chica era evidentemente extranjera, de piel algo bronceada y el cabello dorado natural. Ojos grandes y claros y rodeados por pestañas cargadas de rímel. La boca pintada se torcía en una mueca amargada y note que el uniforme le quedaba convenientemente pequeño.

- Esa es Stacey Clearwater. Es americana y más liberal que Natalie Portman. Puede parecer estereotípico pero esa chica encarna todos los mitos yankees que se ven en las películas. Su padre esta forrado y nosotras no somos lo suficientemente buenas para ella pero los chicos guapos y adinerados de la escuela al parecer si. Cuando llego le dio con pegarse a mí hasta que descubrió que yo sí hacía sinapsis.

- Mentira, se alejó de ti porque eres insufriblemente mandona. - le dijo Shikamaru.

- No congeniábamos para nada. Teníamos ideales distintos y ella es estúpida. Punto.

- Ino y sus manías se queda corta al lado de esta. Ahora se aburre como ostra porque el año pasado su mejor amiga quedo repitiendo. - agregó Shikamaru - eso la hace doblemente problemática.

- Ito Kyoko, la pobre chica tiene muy pocas luces y Stacey la tenía en la palma de su mano. Este año se pego como chicle a Seidou Karin. - agregó Temari - no la conozco demasiado, pero creo que Stacey no la dominará tan fácilmente como a Ito.

La chica junto a Stacey era pelirroja y tenía el cabello algo descuidado. Llevaba gafas pero al contrario de la rubia que había visto antes en historia esta no se veía precisamente intelectual. Miraba con descaro a todo el mundo y no parecía especialmente feliz de tener a la rubia susurrándole cosas en el oído cada dos por tres.

- La pobre chica está colada por Sasuke - dijo Shikamaru - Sakura la odia porque son amigos.

. Podríais dejar de chismear como viejas de vecindario – nos reprendió Shino fríamente – No conocía esta faceta tuya Shikamaru. - El aludido simplemente lo miró con fastidio y murmuró algo y Temari solo se rió.

- Hay que ponerla al tanto de los desmadres que suelen armarse acá. Bien, solemos tener clases con el paralelo D, así que mejor ir conociéndolos. La mitad te van a odiar por el solo hecho de que estés en nuestro curso - me advirtió Temari. - la otra chica con la que te recomendaría que tuvieras cuidado es esa de allá, Hokumon Tayuya.

La chica en cuestión se veía alta y algo corpulenta, de piel tostada y el cabello teñido rosa oscuro. Estaba anotando algo con furia cuando se le rompió la punta al lápiz. Soltó un bufido y le quitó el sacapuntas al compañero de al lado, rompió dos o tres veces más la punta mientras intentaba sacarla y al final, soltando un gruñido de rabia, partió el lápiz en dos y sacó otro. Me reí para mis adentros. ¿Cuantas veces no habré hecho yo lo mismo? Me llamó la atención el que tenía puesto el uniforme de gimnasia.

- Hokumon es malas pulgas y machorra. Tenten intentó ser amigable con ella una vez, pero no le fue muy bien así que resolvimos dejarla en paz. - me dijo Temari.

- Hokumon es, si no me equivoco, la razón de que hayas repetido un curso - dijo Shikamaru mordazmente.

- Y si no me equivoco ella te dio una paliza cuando íbamos en séptimo grado - respondió la ojiverde en el mismo tono.

- ¿Repetiste un curso? - pregunté algo divertida. Al parecer yo no era la única con un historial algo manchado aquí.

- Sí. Soy un año mayor, pero me dejaron repitiendo por conducta y notas bajas hace dos años. Una de las causas fue una pelea que tuve con Hokumon Tayuya - me dijo haciendo énfasis en "una de" - y es verdad que le dio una paliza a cierto vago - dijo guiñándome un ojo.

- Vale, piensa lo que quieras - se defendió el sin darle importancia.

- ¿Entonces Kankurou también repitió de curso? - pregunté.

- Si, motivos similares. Pasamos por una etapa difícil y tuvimos bastantes problemas. - dijo Temari como restándole importancia al asunto. Su tono evidenciaba que no quería seguir hablando al respecto.

Iruka sensei estaba muy ocupado discutiendo a gritos con Naruto, que estaba en la pizarra y afirmaba que el ejercicio estaba bien hecho, sólo que el había ocupado una fórmula diferente. La verdad es que el dichoso ejercicio estaba pésimamente hecho. Me alegró poder reconocer más caras. Había bastante gente con la que coincidía en otras clases. Me pareció muy curioso esto de mezclar los cursos y se lo comenté a Temari. A ella le pareció que era una buena forma de conocer otra gente y acabar con las rivalidades que solía haber en los cursos. A Shikamaru le parecía una soberana molestia. Según Shino eso solo incrementaba algunas rivalidades que no existirían de no tener que verles la cara a "ciertos ineptos" todos los dias.

En una hora y media de clase se me hizo patente la rivalidad entre Nara y Sabakuno. Ambos eran muy inteligentes y la clase parecía ser una larga competencia. Temari hacía los ejercicios a toda velocidad y ponía todo su empeño en contestar correctamente. Detrás nuestro Shikamaru parecía dormir, aunque yo comencé a cuestionarme si dormía realmente cuando, después de que Iruka sensei explicase una nueva formula mientras el moreno roncaba, lo mandara a la pizarra a hacer el primer ejercicio y éste lo realizó correctamente. Volvió a sentarse con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando burlonamente a Temari, la cual lanzaba chispas por sus ojos verdes. Cuando sonó la campana Naruto se acercó a nosotros.

- Ese Iruka, no puedo creer que me haya puesto otro tres... Dattebayo! - se quejó a viva voz.

- Agradece que no te pone ceros - le dijo Shikamaru tomando su mochila - Te veo en clase mas tarde Sabakuno… - ésta gruñó como respuesta.

- Demonios, ese vago... ¿Me pregunto cómo lo hará?... Ronca toda la clase y después saca las mejores notas...dattebayo - se quejó Naruto. Pero yo apenas escuché. Genbaku Deidara me hacía señas desde su rincón.

- Bueno, Shirouga te veo al almuerzo - dijo Temari poniéndose de pie. - ¡Nos vemos Uzumaki! - y se marchó con Shino.

- ¿Quieres saltar clases conmigo y Kiba? - me preguntó Naruto con entusiasmo.

La pregunta me agarró desprevenida. La verdad es que era una opción tentadora, sobre todo si tomábamos en cuenta que tenía algebra... Pero pensándolo mejor, no era buena idea escaparse la primera semana.

- No gracias Naruto, en otra ocasión - dije. Éste sacudió la cabeza.

- Como quieras, ¡Te veré al almuerzo entonces! - Y se perdió por el pasillo.

Me acerqué a Deidara, quien estaba terminando de recoger sus cosas mientras Sasori lo apremiaba. Cerca estaba Hidan metiendo sus cuadernos de cualquier forma dentro de la mochila mientras le miraba con descaro el trasero a una chica que se marchaba. Los salude brevemente y Sasori me acompaño ala siguiente clase.

La verdad no sabía bien que pensar del pelirrojo. Tenía cara constante de malas pulgas pero sus ojos decían otra cosa. Lo que si me quedaba clarísimo era que tenía la mechita de la paciencia bien corta y que no era una persona que fuese a tomarse una broma con buen tino. Aun no estaba del todo segura sobre si me caía bien o si me desagradaba… Pero si era buen amigo de Deidara y Konan probablemente no tendría ningún problema con el.

* * *

Konan se desperezó en su silla y cogió el lápiz otra vez. La verdad es que apenas prestaba atención a lo que decía el texto que estaba leyendo. Honestamente la biología le importaba un pepino. Orochimaru leía monótonamente y paraba de vez en cuando para hacer acotaciones aburridas.

A su derecha Nagato tomaba apuntes afanosamente y a su izquierda Deidara se comía el lápiz mientras suspiraba con hastío y miraba constantemente el reloj. Frente a ella una cascada de pelo negro la distraía haciéndole perder la vista en los juegos de luces de las mechas color ébano de su compañera. Tomo una mecha propia y examino la punta. Se veía algo verdosa, tendría que reteñirla pronto.

- Podríamos adelantar el reloj la próxima clase hmm - dijo Deidara en voz baja.

- No serviría de nada. No nos deja salir hasta que oye a campana - susurró Konan de vuelta.

- Próxima clase me traeré la psp - volvió a murmurar el rubio, más para si mismo que otra cosa.

Konan se puso a desenredar sus auriculares mientras pensaba que, de prestar más atención, probablemente sacaría mejores notas. Pero le daba pereza. Mientras escuchaba el soundtrack de Nana en vez de a Orochimaru sensei noto que en verdad el texto sobre el sistema óseo-muscular no era tan difícil, solo aburridísimo de leer.

Esa pereza era tan Mitarashi... Tía Anko y su padre eran iguales. Su tía Shisei era la excepción que confirmaba la regla. Pero claro, con cinco hijos a uno no le queda otra que olvidar la pereza. Y al recordar a sus primos sintió una punzadita de celos. Siempre había querido tener hermanos, ser hija única le aburría. Su madre no podía tener hijos y ella fue prácticamente un milagro. Pero solo uno. No más milagros para su familia.

No podía quejarse del todo. Durante su infancia siempre tuvo a Zakuro cerca, y ella y Shiori fueron como sus hermanas, aunque luego no las viera tan seguido. Y luego conoció a Nagato y a Yahiko y ellos se volvieron sus hermanos, al igual que el resto de su grupo de amigos. Pero no era lo mismo. A Konan le gustaban mucho los niños y frecuentemente se encontraba a si misma sonado despierta con una familia, y por alguna razón Yahiko solía entrar en el cuadro.

Nunca se había planteado mucho su relación con Yahiko. Cuando le conoció le gustaba, pero era una niña en ese entonces y a medida que su amistad crecía esos sentimientos fueron cambiando y madurando. Definitivamente él era su mejor amigo y ella lo quería de forma distinta que a los demás chicos de su grupo... Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar el texto. No quería pensar en ello. ¿Para qué crearse un dilema?

Volvió a mirar al frente y se encontró con la mirada algo burlona de una compañera de si propio curso; Nakai Nakumi. No conocía para nada a esa chica, a pesar de que estaba en su clase. Pero siempre era simpática con Yahiko, y eso a Konan no le agradaba nada. Tal vez acabaría creandose el dilema de todos modos.

Soltó un bufido-suspiro y apretó el lápiz en sus manos. Mejor ponerse a tomar aunque sea algo de apuntes o después estaría el día antes de la prueba consiguiéndose las cosas. Y mientras escribía decidió que necesitaba salir un poco sin sus amigos habituales. Así que saco el móvil disimuladamente y escribió un mensaje pidiendo una salida el fin de semana y antes de que Orochimaru pasara junto a su banco lo envió a su prima y a la hermana de Yahiko.

La verdad es que Yoriko ya no era una niñita, estaba en primero de secundaria superior y se había vuelto una chica muy interesante. Ahora que estaba en la academia con ellos podrían juntarse más seguido y no tendrían tantos problemas por compatibilidad horarios. Konan era consciente de que necesitaba más amigas mujeres, pero se sentía a gusto con ese desordenado grupo de chicos.

Miró a Nagato con una sonrisa y le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención.

- Eh Kami... ¿Me acompañas al Kansai el domingo?

- Seguro, ¿para qué? -respondió el pelirrojo sin levantar la vista de sus hojas. Orochimaru los miró reprobatorio esperando a que se callaran solos.

- Quiero ir a buscar algo en esa tienda de películas americanas antiguas.

- Vale, vallamos temprano y almorzamos en el sitio ese donde vendías esos bocadillos de pulpo... Esos que comimos en el verano.

- Y Hidan se comió media docena y acabo con dolor de estomago - recordó Konan con una sonrisa, sin notar que Orochimaru los miraba feo mientras leía.

- Y al día siguiente me llamó para que le dijera cual de todos los frascos que tenía en el baño eran los antiácidos - continuó Nagato riendo.

- Ese tío... Es tan imbécil a veces hmm - comentó Deidara. – Orochimaru tosió intentando llamar su atención.

- Mira quien habla, rubia - le dijo Nagato burlón.

- Calla ñoño - le respondió él con un sonrisa.

- Par de tontos, ambos. -dijo Konan aguantando la risa - me aburriría el doble sin ustedes.

- ¡Genbaku, Uzumaki, Mitarashi! ¡Vallan a hablar afuera! -exclamó Orochimaru ya cabreado. Los tres levantaron la vista serios y cogieron sus cosas. Apenas cerraron la puerta tras ellos se largaron a reír como condenados.

- Ay Dios... ¿Le viste a cara? - decía Nagato.

- Jo, no puedo respirar... - Konan se agarraba el abdomen con una mano y se apoyaba en Deidara, quien literalmente lloraba de la risa, con la otra.

- Parecía una serpiente con rabia hm... ¡Un poco más y echaba espuma!

- Venga, vamos a otro sitio antes de que salga y nos mande a secretaría - dijo Nagato levantando un poco a Konan y tirando a Deidara del brazo.

- Vamos al patio detrás de las aulas de arte hmm... así, si preguntan, diremos que Mei sensei nos dejo trabajar afuera. - propuso Deidara.

- Me parece razonable. - dijo Konan - vámonos. Tras el aula de arte tiraron las mochilas y se echaron al pasto de cualquier manera. Deidara miró las nubes y pestañeó ante la luz del sol.

- Deberíamos ir a pintar al parque como lo hacíamos en el verano hmm.

- No podemos, nos echaron del que esta cerca de mi casa por tu culpa, ¿o ya lo olvidaste? – le dijo Nagato.

- Pues si, lo había olvidado… que más da, busquemos otro parque entonces – dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros. ¿Para qué complicarse?

- Podríamos invadirle el jardín a Itachi – propuso Konan.

- ¡En casa del Uchiha no! – exclamó Deidara.

- No podemos, se mudará de ahí – dijo Nagato.

- ¿Finalmente lo corrieron de su casa? – preguntó Deidara, evidentemente gozando la situación.

- No, al parecer se marchó solo. Me dijo algo de irse donde su primo.

- ¿Shisui? Me cae bien ese tipo, es muy simpático. – dijo Konan. Nagato asintió – Si no estuviese tan ocupado con la universidad con gusto hablaría más con él.

- Es un estirado, igual que todos los Uchihas – dijo Deidara haciendo una mueca.

- Y tu eres un desastre con patas, por eso no te llevas bien con ellos – comentó Nagato.

Deidara intentó pegarle un zape pero calculo mal y con el cuerpo mas pegado al suelo de lo que ya lo tenía, haciendo reír a Nagato tanto que le contagió la risa a él también. Y viendo a sus dos amigos reír, Konan pensó por enésima vez que le encantaba su escuela y le encantaban sus amigos, y nada ni nadie cambiarían eso ni podría arruinar sus amistades. Seguirian siendo ese grupo de chicos algo oscuros en apariencia y derrochando alegria entre ellos para cubrir un poco sus propios dolores y soleades. _Despues de todo, se vive para ser feliz, esa es nuestra meta en la vida, o al menos deberia serlo._

* * *

_Bueno, eso. Estoy de vacaciones de verano y prometo ponerme a escribir mucho. asi que estare subiendo otra vez de forma mas o menos regular. pero como siempre, no prometo nada :S_

_gracias por leer ^^ Feliz Navidad!  
_


	6. Enlace

_He vuelto y no tengo perdón de Dios... sinceramente no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que actualicé, pero he andado con problemillas.. ahora me regularicé y estaré subiendo más o menos de forma regular. Espero que disfruten este, que viene con varias cosillas, ojalá les guste._

* * *

**Enlace**

Después de almuerzo tocaba electivo de arte para varios de nosotros, así que seguí a Sasori, Deidara y Konan al aula correspondiente. Probablemente me encontraría también con varios compañeros de salón. Me llevaron caminando lentamente por los pasillos y esta vez me di el tiempo de mirarlos. La verdad es que eran bastante amplios y limpios y no estaban repletos de casilleros. Había en algunas partes afiches de anuncios de actividades o propaganda de reciclaje o si no exhibían dibujos o pinturas hechos por los alumnos.

La sala de arte era muy grande, llena de mesas manchadas de pintura y grandes estantes llenos de cajas. Había cuadros sin terminar por todas partes, esculturas de arcilla, metal o papel maché y muchos afiches y pósters. Se parecía un poco a la sala de Anko. Nos sentamos los cuatro en una mesa en la que aun quedaban dos asientos libres y esperamos a que llegara más gente.

- Espera a que veas a la profe - me dijo Deidara - esta buenísima.

- Entre ella, Anko y la enfermera, no sé cual tiene a los chicos más vueltos locos - comento Konan.

- Hay varias maestras mujeres, no se por que solo miran a esas. A mi Kurenai sensei me parece bonita. - dijo Sasori.

- A mi me gusta Mei hmm. - insistió Deidara - Tsunade tiene lo suyo, pero da miedo.

- Tsunade es la jefa de enfermería y da también un curso de primeros auxilios que es obligatorio tomar durante algún semestre. Tiene un carácter tremendo así que ojalá jamás te la encuentres de malas - me dijo Konan. - el año pasado Yahiko se las tuvo que ver con ella.

- Todo porque entre él y Hidan jugaron un par de bromas de mal gusto hmm – comentó Deidara.

- Vale, ¿y los maestros guapos cuales son? - pregunté yo.

- Y mira... Hay para todos los gustos. Kakashi sensei este bien guapo, y Shii sensei ni te cuento - me dijo mordiéndose el labio con una sonrisa traviesa. - Bee sensei no es lindo exactamente... Pero tiene un cierto atractivo exótico te diría... Luego están Genma y Asuma que están buenísimos...

- Asuma ya es más mayorcito - interrumpió Sasori.

- ¿Y que tiene? Eso no quita que sea guapo - contestó la peliazulada - Y en secretaría hay dos tipos muy simpáticos que están haciendo la práctica y son bien lindos. Te debo confesar que entre tía Anko y yo les hacemos bastantes ojitos. Deben de pensar que las Mitarashi estamos locas.

- Pues tendré que pasar por secretaría a echar un vistazo.

- Son muy amables en todo caso. A mí siempre me dejan pasar cuando llego tarde hmm. - dijo Deidara.

- Ah, ¿ya tuviste química? - me preguntó Sasori.

- Sí, esta mañana.

- Bueno, si le preguntas a Yoriko te dirá que Iruka esta buenísimo.

- Yoriko es la hermana de Yahiko... ¿La recuerdas? - me preguntó Konan.

- Recuerdo que Yahiko tiene como seis hermanos, no sé cual es Yoriko.

- Es su hermana menor. Está en primer año y ahora sale bastante con nosotros. Ayer no la viste porque le asignaron un chico de intercambio o algo así, y tiene que pasearlo por la escuela y explicarle las cosas y eso. Y ayer el chico se le pegó como lapa hasta durante la hora de almuerzo hmm - me explicó Deidara.

Al cabo de un rato entraron varios compañeros de mi salón. Kiba y Kankurou que hablaban animadamente, Sai, Tenten, Karui y Miyu los seguían y la chica morena que había visto en la biblioteca esta mañana venía detrás y hablaba con un chico rubio desconocido.

Ahora, lo impactante es que Kiba traía un perro enorme. Un perrazo blanco y de aspecto manso casi, casi tan grande como un San Bernardo. Casi. Ok, exagero, pero si era un perrazo. Y muy bonito además.

Juntaron dos mesas y se sentaron ahí. Hasta que Kiba me vio y empezó a hacerme señas. Miré a Konan como disculpándome, me paré - sin llevarme mis cosas - y fui hasta donde estaban sentados los otros.

- ¿Qué hay Tsuki? - me preguntó Kiba - ¿Te sientas con nosotros? - Miyu y Tenten me miraron con una sonrisa.

- Emm... Gracias, pero estoy con mi gente - dije mirando a la mesa donde estaba sentada antes. Kiba me miró como decepcionado un momento, pero después sonrió. - ¿Por que traes un perro? - necesitaba preguntarlo - ¿vas a usarlo de modelo? - Kankurou se río

- No, que va. Akamaru es mi perro lazarillo. - me respondió con una sonrisa y acariciando al animal.

- ¡Pero si no eres ciego!

- Claro que no, tengo diabetes y soy propenso a sufrir crisis de hipoglicemia. Si me da un shock insulínico y me desmayo puede ser peligroso para mí. Akamaru lo huele y me avisa para que me tome los remedios.

- Valla... Tío, eso es un rollo - realmente estaba sorprendida. ¿Un perro podía oler el azúcar en la sangre? Jo... la naturaleza es realmente asombrosa.

- Y que lo digas - comentó Tenten - odiaría si me pasara.

- Bah, ya estoy acostumbrado. ¡Es genial, puedo traer mi perro a la escuela!

- ¿Y por qué ayer no estaba contigo?

- Porque él tenía revisión general en el veterinario.

- ¿Y por qué no lo ve tu hermana? - le preguntó Miyu.

- Porque Hana acaba de entrar a estudiar veterinaria y Akamaru es un perro especial así que necesita un veterinario especial - explicó Kiba con orgullo. Me acerque a acariciarlo y me lamió la mano, dejándola bien mojada.

- Me agrada. – dije acariciándole las orejas castañas.

- También le agradas a él - me respondió Kiba mirando a su perro con una sonrisa plasmada en la cara. Se notaba claramente que adoraba a su perro.

- No es tan difícil agradarle a Akamaru - comentó Tenten.

- Hasta yo le agrado, y eso que los perros y yo no solemos llevarnos bien - dijo Kankurou.

- ¿No te gustan los perros? - pregunté yo.

- A Kankurou no le gustan las mascotas en general - aclaró Tenten.

- Ni los niños. Es un amargado - lo molestó Miyu riendo.

- Ja, ja, ja... Muy graciosa Srta. Excéntrica. - Miyu le sacó la lengua y Kankurou le hizo muecas y Tenten se reía. – los niños son molestos, hasta tú me lo has reconocido.

- Yo tengo un perro también – se metió Karui - es un cobrador dorado y es algo tonto, pero es un perro simpático.

- Yo tengo una perra pastora, y dos gatos. - dije.

- A mi me gustan los gatos - acotóel chico rubio.

- Porque te dan miedo los perros Atsui - dijo Karui.

- ¡Claro que no! - se defendió - es solo que no les agrado a los perros.

- Yo sigo pidiéndoles a mis padres una mascota y siguen sin querer darme una - dijo Tenten haciendo un puchero.

- Bueno... Volveré a mi mesa - dije algo dubitativa. Con gusto me habría quedado charlando un rato más, pero si llegaba la profe prefería estar sentada, aunque sea con los problemáticos de la clase.

- Seguro. Nos vemos luego. - me dijo Kiba. Noté que Kankurou miraba mal a Sasori.

Me volví a la mesa justo cuando entraba la maestra. Esta era alta, joven y bastante bonita. Tenía el pelo muy largo y muy rojo y sus labios pintados esbozaban una sonrisa animada. Saludó con ánimos y empezó a preguntar a los chicos por el fin de semana. Note que Deidara la miraba medio embobado.

- Ella es Mei sensei - me dijo Konan. Es un amor de persona, aunque tiene su genio.

- ¡Que genio ni que diablos, es un ángel! - Deidara seguía mirándola embobado.

- Aquí entre nos, Mei sabe que tiene a este idiota en la palma de su mano. - dijo Sasori.

- ¡Mentira! - se defendió el.

- Chicos, ¡que fin de semana! Si se enteraran... ¡¿Pueden creer que el tío que me había invitado a salir hace dos semanas resulto estar casado?! ¿Habrase visto alguien más fresco? - decía Mei mientras montaba un atril y esparcía telas sobre este. Yo me levanté con el documento de traslado.

- Bueno, terminados o no los bocetos que deberían entregarme ahora, empezaremos con algo nuevo. Trabajaremos con telas estas semanas, pero antes de que trabajen ustedes con telas de verdad quiero que sean capaces de plasmar en papel las sombras y luces de un tejido en movimiento... ¿Si querida? - me preguntó en cuanto me vio.

- Mis papeles de transferencia. - se los entregue disimulando la sonrisa. Me causaba cierta gracia esta mujer, era muy extrovertida.

- Ay si, Ei mencionó algo esta mañana, ni que decir que no le preste mucha atención. Si eres creativa te ira bien en esta clase, si vas a copiar los dibujos de por ahí te recomiendo que te cambies de electivo mientras aún tienes tiempo.

- Descuide entonces sensei, creo que estoy en la clase correcta.

- Bueno, entonces ve a sentarte. Juugo, cariño, ayúdame a repartir las cajas de tiza, ¿quieres cielo? Gracias.

Me fui a sentar cuando un chico muy alto en la mesa junto a la nuestra se ponía de pie. Frente a su asiento ahora vacío estaba la chica pelirroja de las gafas; Karin, y junto a ella la rubia yankee. También estaba un chico de aspecto algo enfermizo, el pelo claro y desvaído y una expresión muy triste, aunque no le presté mucha atención.

Lo que si me llamó la atención fue que en la mesa de Kiba, junto a Kankurou, había otro chico. Debió haber llegado más tarde, mientras yo hablaba con Mei sensei. Su pelo rojo, más oscuro que el de Sasori y similar al de Nagato, era muy llamativo. No le presté mucha atención mientras Mei sensei nos decía que teníamos que dibujar las telas con tizas de colores y la forma en la que teníamos que plasmar las luces y sombras, pero apenas cogí la tiza mis ojos se desviaron automáticamente a esa mata de cabello rojo de la otra mesa. Estaba inclinado sobre el papel, así que no podía ver bien sus rasgos.

La clase era bastante divertida, y si bien Sasori no decía mucho, Konan y Deidara si eran muy dados a la charla. A Mei le importaba un comino el ruido, se paseaba mirando los trabajos y acotaba respecto a ellos y otras cosas nada que ver con la clase. Se paró a mirar con atención el boceto de Deidara y Konan y yo aguantamos una risa ante el leve sonrojo del rubio, y mientras reía eche una mirada a la mesa de Kiba y vi dos ojos verde azules clavados en nosotros. Dos ojos que me impresionaron mucho.

Eran dos ojos rarísimos. No sabía bien si verdes o celestes, y profundos. Profundos y mirando al mundo como con ira. Mostraban una especie de rabia contenida contra la humanidad en general, pero pude reconocer detrás de ellos una soledad que he visto en muy pocos. Su expresión seria y estoica le daba un aire maduro, un poco como a Neji, pero se podía percibir un aura amenazante a su alrededor. Sin embargo era esta aura de misterio y peligro la que me atraía como un imán.

Sus rasgos, aunque finos, acusaban algo de sangre europea. Pensándolo bien se parecía un poco a Temari. Aunque era difícil decirlo. Según yo un tercio de la gente acá era mestiza. Después de todo era el barrio de los diplomáticos. El caso es que me pareció intrigante.

Y de pronto me miró fijo, como si supiese que yo lo estaba mirando. Noté el calor subirme a las mejillas y aparte la mirada algo cohibida y al segundo pestañee algo molesta por mi propia reacción. No tenía razón alguna para comportarme así frente a un chico guapo cuando los hay por montones. ¿Desde cuándo me dejo amedrentar?

Lo volví a mirar, esta vez retadora y aparté la mirada primero, con un dejo de fingido desdén, más por mi misma que por él. Volví a mi dibujo y a prestarle atención al chiste de Deidara. Pero su mirada extraña seguía clavada en mi mente.

* * *

- Tío, pero que aburrimiento. - Hidan se estiró en su banco.

- Pero si esto es interesantísimo - dijo Nagato - no sabía que Microsoft Word tenía esta función también.

- Cuidado, no vallas a reventar de tanta emoción - le dijo Yahiko con una sonrisa.

Estaban los tres en clase de computación y claramente Nagato era el más entusiasmado. No solo entendía perfectamente de lo que hablaba el profesor, si no que también sabía que pasaría ese electivo sin ningún esfuerzo.

- En todo caso si es interesante, y útil - le concedió Yahiko - sobretodo útil.

- Par de ñoños que sois - masculló Hidan.

Se preguntaba por qué había tomado esa clase. Y es que le había parecido mucho mejor que arte, aunque ahora se lo replanteaba... no. No había por qué pensarlo dos veces. En arte tendría que aguantarse las discusiones de Sasori y Deidara, era preferible la clase de los niños aplicados de computación. Total, siempre se podía aprender algo interesante aplicable a los videojuegos. _"Tal vez con esto pueda mejorar la velocidad del computador y jugar Silent Hill en paz sin que se me trabe"._

Ebisu sensei explicaba unas cosas y los chicos tomaban nota con atención. Eran en su mayoría hombres en esa clase. A esa hora las chicas estaban o en clase de danza o en clase de arte. Aunque algunas como Samui o Kurotsuchi habían sabido apreciar la utilidad de una clase de informática por sobre una de ballet. Y Nagato les profesaba su cuota de admiración a las dos chicas. Pocas mujeres se molestan en querer aprender a hacer funcionar un computador.

Temari era otra chica que tampoco se sabía muy bien que hacía ahí. ¿Que pintaba una de las chicas mas bonitas y populares en una clase de informática? Shikamaru sospechaba que era para joderle la vida personalmente. Shino opinaba que era por esa estúpida e inmadura rivalidad entre el parcito. ¿Es que acaso nunca dejaban de competir en algo o pelearse? Era increíble. Si no conociese a Shikamaru como creía conocerlo pensaría, como pensaba la mayoría, que realmente le gustaba Temari y por eso la molestaba tanto.

Pero la verdad es que Temari no le prestaba el más mínimo de atención al Nara. Éste estaba en su lado con Chouji y ella en el otro extremo de la corrida junto a Neji. No le interesaba tanto esa clase por ganarle a Shikamaru si no por la utilidad que presentaba el aprender a usar todos esos programas. ¿Qué utilidad podían tener para una chica que no tenía interés en estudiar ingeniería o ciencias informáticas? Ninguna a primera vista, pero Temari no es una chica que haga las cosas al azar. Ya no, las exigencias de su vida no se lo permitían.

- ¿Y si dejas de mirarla y la invitas a salir? - le preguntó Yahiko a Nagato, que miraba a Samui.

- ¿Y quién dijo que quiero invitarla a salir? - preguntó este extrañado.

- Ah no sé, como la miras todo el tiempo...

- ¿Y por qué crees que la miro a ella? ¿Has visto el jueguito que se ha bajado? ¡Está genial! - Yahiko ahogó una risa.

- Ya, ¿te has fijado en ella? ¡Es una tía buenísima! Y tú solo miras lo que hace en la pantalla... ¡que desperdicio!

- Eso es cierto - acotó Hidan - la verdad es que está buenísima.

- ¿Hay solo tres chicas en esa clase, me vas a decir que no te habías fijado en ella antes? - le preguntó Yahiko alzando una ceja.

- ¡Claro que si! - dijo Hidan fingiendo estar ofendido - ¿por quién me tomas?

- Está fuera de tu alcance Hidan. - le dijo Nagato.

- ¿Quién lo dice? - le espetó este, picando de inmediato.

- Su padre.

- ¿Qué pinta su padre en esto? Si no tengo intención de conocer al viejo.

- Es la hija de un diplomático alemán. ¿De veras crees que puedes llegar y salir con ella?

- ¿Y por qué no?

- Ya, te mandas un cagazo con ella y ya te quiero ver con un descendiente de Hitler corriendo tras de ti con un fusil - rió Yahiko.

- Cuidado que el suegrito no te meta a una cámara de gas - dijo Nagato entre risas.

- Par de imbéciles. - masculló Hidan - ¡salgo con quien me de la gana! Me importa un pepino quien sea su padre.

- Ya, dejando eso de lado - dijo Yahiko aun con risa - ¿de veras crees que una chica así te va a decir que sí? Te mirará de arriba a abajo y te mandara a volar.

- ¿Queréis apostar? - preguntó Hidan.

- No. Eso es lo más aburrido y cliché del mundo, además que esas apuestas nunca acaban bien. Y de todos modos te mandara a hacer gárgaras apenas se entere de que la invitaste a salir solo por una apuesta, a las chicas no les gusta eso.

- ¿Y tu cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Hidan insidioso.

- Porque veo muchas pelis con mi hermana. Y sería más interesante que logres salir con ella lo suficiente como para que te lleve a cenar a su casa - le dijo Yahiko.

- Eso va contra mis principios. No voy a cenar a la casa de los padres de ninguna chica. - replicó Hidan.

- Ya, porque has salido con muchas - le dijo Nagato.

- Mas que tú, te lo aseguro.

- ¿Alguien puede decirme por qué estamos teniendo esta conversación? - suspiró Yahiko - no me interesa ver quien sale con más chicas ni que apostéis quien se la liga primero. Solo digo que es poco probable que acepte salir contigo. O con ninguno de nosotros ya que estamos. Además que si me fuera a ligar a la hija de un embajador, seria a una italiana.

- Ah eso si - le concedió Hidan - las italianas son más... No se. Más sabrosas.

- Interesante manera que tienes de ponerlo. Yo iba a decir mas apasionadas - dijo Yahiko tamborileando los dedos sobre el teclado.

- Cada quien con sus opiniones. Tampoco pienso invitarla a salir. No quiero hacer el ridículo - dijo Nagato encogiéndose de hombros.

- Bueno, a mi me han dado ganas. Así que sí la invitare a salir. - dijo el platinado recostándose en la silla y mirando a la seria rubia calculador.

- Prueba decírselo en alemán - dijo Nagato algo burlón. Yahiko se rió.

- ¡Claro! Dile "ijj libe dijj"

- Se dice "ich liebe dich" - lo corrigió Nagato.

- La misma tontera. A mí el alemán no me va por ningún lado. Ni el idioma ni las chicas. Solo la cerveza. - sonrió.

- ¿No te gustaría salir con una chica alemana? - le preguntó Nagato. - ¿y cuándo has tomado tú cerveza alemana?

- No, que va. Son demasiado serias. Yo saldría con una chica mas divertida. Y te diré que la cerveza la probé el mismo día que probaste el cigarrillo.

- Tu hermano Yusuke es un vicioso. - le reprochó Nagato - ¡yo tenía catorce!

- Y sé que has fumado de vez en cuando desde ese entonces.

- ¡Calla! No me interesa que se entere todo el mundo. ¿Y qué mas da eso? Son mis pulmones y tampoco lo hago regularmente.

- Yo solo digo.

- Par de mamones, si no os vais a morir por fumar. - dijo Hidan, sintiéndose superior. Siempre se había enorgullecido de no haberse acobardado y haber empezado a fumar a temprana edad.

- No, no a esta edad. Pero a los sesenta te quiero ver - le dijo Yahiko.

- Déjalo estar, ya suenas como Sasori. - le dijo Nagato. - si él quiere matarse es cosa suya. De todos modos yo creo que se va a morir de cualquier otra cosa antes de que se le pongan muy negros los pulmones. Y bueno, respecto a lo otro, ¿con qué clase de chica saldrías entonces? ¿Con una cómo Konan?

- Exacto, una como Konan. - lo dijo sin pensarlo. Pero al decirlo lo pensó mejor. Si, la verdad es que si decidiera salir con una chica sería alguien como Konan, bonita, inteligente y divertida.

Nagato sonrió vagamente. Sabía en que pensaba Yahiko y tenía miedo de pensar en lo mismo y llegar a la misma respuesta que su amigo. Pensándolo bien, no sería mala idea fijarse un poco en las otras chicas de esa clase. Después de todo, probablemente tenía más de una cosa en común con alguna de ellas. Y ya que Hidan iría a por Samui, pues ya podía ir pensando en acercarse a Kurotsuchi o a Temari.

Tal vez el pensar en alguna chica lo ayudaría a distraerse un poco de la situación en su casa. Tal vez a su mamá le daba un ataque de celos de los buenos y canalizaba de otra forma sus problemas. Claro que él tampoco pensaba salir con una chica cualquiera así porque si, no. Tenía que ser una chica que le gustara de verdad, una chica que valiese la pena. ¿Pero en ese caso valía la pena buscarla o era mejor esperar a que llegase? Nagato había pensado que llegaría cuando tuviese que llegar. Pero, ¿y si tenía que buscar un poquito? No valla a ser que pasara delante de sus narices y él no la viera. Así que resolvió que buscaría acercarse un poco a alguna de las chicas de la clase. El cambio le haría bien, y tal vez hasta ganaría una buena amiga y distracción para su madre.

* * *

¿Gramática? No. Expresión escrita. Así insistía el sensei que se llamaba esa clase. Me dijeron que era una clase complementaria con la de Kakashi. Kakashi sensei se encargaba de la parte de lectura y Jiraiya sensei de la parte escrita, lo cual incluía composición y, claro está, gramática. Y honestamente me daba una fiaca tremenda.

Una chica de largo cabello negro llamada Tsuchi Kin se sentaba a mi lado en esta clase, al otro lado se sentaba el chico pelirrojo que había visto en arte. Compartía esta clase con Sasori, Nagato, Yahiko, Hidan, Konan, Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino, Sasuke que se sentaba delante mío, Lee, Hinata y Matsuri, además de algunas otra caras familiares del 1- D.

Jiraiya sensei era un hombre alto, corpulento de pelo blanco y mucha energía. Me miro de arriba a abajo, se sonrió a si mismo y me envió al centro de la sala, junto a Tsuchi Kin. Nagato me había afirmado al comienzo de la clase que el viejo sabia de lo que hablaba, ya que había escrito varios libros.

- Bueno chicos - comenzó a disculparse - lamento no haber podido corregir su primer ensayo, pero es que tuve el fin de semana ocupado - dijo mientras intentaba que su felicidad no fuese tan evidente.

- Bueno, bueno sensei - dijo Sasuke como restándole importancia al asunto - pero tuvo toda la semana, sin contar las noches. - la impaciencia del Uchiha era evidente.

- Jeje, es que tuve las noches bastante moviditas este fin de semana, si entiendes lo que quiero decir - dijo guiñándonos un ojo. Vale, gracias. ¡No quería saber eso!

- ¡Pues la verdad sensei, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que está hablando dattebayo! - dijo Naruto sinceramente. Jiraiya lo miró como en blanco.

- Olvídalo Uzumaki. - dijo el viejo poniendo cara de paciencia. Nagato se golpeó la frente con la palma y Yahiko junto a él ahogó una risa.

Luego de eso nos explicó unas leyes gramaticales y nos puso a hacer ejercicios armando y desarmando frases. A mi lado Tsuchi parecía un poco aproblemada así que le ofrecí ayuda.

- Gracias, de veras, odio gramática. - me dijo.

- No hay de qué.

- ¿De qué escuela vienes? No te recuerdo de mi secundaria...

- Oh, no soy de acá. Acabo de transferirme de Sapporo...

- ¡Ah nortina! Yo soy de Akita, pero me vine a Tokyo cuando tenía ocho años. - Me dijo

- ¡Yo viví en Akita hace dos años!

- ¡¿enserio? Yo vivía cerca del paseo Sayuri.

- ¡Solía ir allí a pasear a mi perra!

Jiraiya sensei estaba muy ocupado leyendo una revista que tenía toda la pinta de ser playboy o algo por el estilo. En la primera fila vi que Naruto se rascaba la nuca y luego se daba vuelta y miraba a Sasuke con cara de "no hay quien entienda a este viejo..."

Tsuchi era bastante habladora, pero honestamente no parecía una persona con demasiado tacto. Parecía algo borde y tenía la mirada bastante descarada. Pero por lo pronto me caía bien. Y el chico pelirrojo al otro lado mío me ignoraba por completo. De hecho me daba la impresión de que ignoraba a todo el mundo.

La campana sonó y yo sabiamente esperé que se vaciara el pasillo. Hinata, Shino y Shikamaru habían sido lo bastante prudentes como para hacer lo mismo y se acercaron a nosotros. Vi de reojo como Kin se ruborizaba levemente y luego se marchaba deprisa. Hmm sospechoso.

- Jiraiya sensei me da un poco de miedo - afirmó Hinata - como que trata de insinuarnos cosas sobre su vida privada...

- Eso es exactamente lo que hace Hinata - dijo Shikamaru - quiere que todo el mundo se entere que, pese a su edad, lleva una vida plena...

- No entiendo bien lo que quieres decir - afirmó Hinata

- No importa - dije yo mientras salíamos - tampoco querrías saber.

Sasori y Hidan ya se habían marchado, pero Konan, Yahiko y Nagato me esperaron en la puerta. Los miré a ellos y luego a Hinata, Shino y a Shikamaru.

- Bueno chicos, los veo mañana - les dije con una sonrisa antes de marcharme con mis viejos amigos.

- ¿Como te pareció la clase? - me preguntó Nagato

- No lo se... aun no decido si me gusta la gramática.

- Creo que Nagato se refiere a Jiraiya sensei. - me dijo Konan.

- No lo se... Es algo extraño.

- Es un viejo excéntrico – concordó Yahiko.

- Pero es un maestro estupendo - insistió Nagato - tiene mucha experiencia, y no solo como maestro de composición.

- ¿Pero por que contratarían a un profesor así? - pregunté.

- Porque es el mejor - afirmo una voz detrás de nosotros - sabe mucho y sus libros son best sellers.

Nos volteamos algo sorprendidos. Sai estaba caminando detrás de nosotros y nos miraba con esa expresión medio vacía que tenía siempre.

- ¡¿Enserio? Pregunté yo - ¿y qué escribe?

- Ningún libro que puedas leer a tu edad - afirmóYahiko.

- De hecho, ningún libro que ningún alumno pueda leer - dijo Nagato mientras miraba a Sai extrañado.

- Que escriba novelas eróticas o no es harina de otro costal. El caso es que es un escritor reconocido y sabe mucho de composición y morfosintaxis. Pese a todo tiene que ser un buen maestro, supongo. - nos dijo Sai encogiéndose de hombros. Seguía mirándonos con una expresión muy rara. Me daba la impresión de que quería decir algo más pero no sabia qué. Y la cara de Nagato no ayudaba.

- Supongo que tienes mucha razón - dijo Konan - honestamente el es un buen tipo. Tendrá sus mañas, pero nosotros lo conocemos mejor que la mayoría de los alumnos.

- ¿Y eso? - pregunte yo.

- Fue tutor nuestro el año pasado. Y yo lo conozco de mucho antes - dijo Nagato. - es amigo de mi madre.

- Bueno, vale. No se que mas deciros así que me marcho - dijo Sai - que tengáis buen día. Dentro de todo lo que puede ser un buen día claro... Podrían atropellados de camino a casa y... Bueno. Adiós - y sonrió con esa sonrisa tan rara, como forzada e hipócrita.

- Que tío mas raro – dijo Yahiko.

- Claro, y nosotros somos de lo más normales. - le dijo Konan.

- No me refiero a eso... Es un tipo muy raro. Desde su forma de hablar hasta... No se. Me parece un tipo raro. - insistió Nagato.

- A mi me da la impresión de que no tiene mucha idea de como relacionarse con la gente - dije yo. – parecía que no sabia que decir.

- Tal vez tengas razón. Ahora que lo dices es como Nagato cuando lo conocí - dijo Konan - ¿te acuerdas Yahiko?

- Chicos, tengo que irme, tengo cosas que hacer y tengo prisa. Si ven a Yoriko díganle que pase a comprar arroz. – interrumpió el aludido. Y sin decir más se marcho apresurado, dejándonos algo sorprendidos. Hasta que Konan habló

- Deberíamos ir este fin de semana o el próximo a pasear por ahí y distraernos todos juntos. Vallamos al Roppongi Hills y paseemos en bicicleta por esa zona.

- Suena bien. Pero el domingo querías ir al puerto. - le recordó Nagato.

- El próximo fin de semana entonces. Este fin de semana probablemente me la pase desempacando - dije yo.

- Bien, le recordare a Yahiko que lo anote en su agenda para que no nos venga con que estará ocupado. - dijo Nagato.

- Últimamente anda de lo más ocupado - dijo Konan en un tono que sonaba algo preocupado.

- Bah, seguro tiene que ver con lo de los problemas de la matricula de Yoriko que decía el otro día - dijo Nagato.

- Si, seguro es eso. - concordó Konan. - bueno. Instala cuanto antes la wii para colarme a tu casa a jugar Guitar Hero - me dijo.

- Apenas este lista mi casa tendré que hacer algo para inaugurarla - dije yo.

- Podrías hacer una buena fiesta para tu cumpleaños - dijo Nagato.

- Mi cumpleaños es en julio. No voy a esperar tanto.

- Podríamos hacer una junta de grupo a ver pelis y jugar cartas.

- Eh si, Itachi sabe jugar póquer. Podíamos jugar póquer.

- Si nadie tiene fichas podríamos jugar con cereales, de esos de colores - propuse.

- Es un plan - dijo Nagato - bueno chicas, las veo mañana. Tengo que llegar temprano a casa.

Konan y yo nos fuimos a la entrada a esperar. Vi a varios compañeros míos marcharse y me saludaron con la mano.

- Oye Konan. ¿Por que Itachi esta en la misma clase que nosotros si es mayor? - le pregunte sin mirarla. Notaba sus ojos escrutándome con suspicacia.

- Bueno... Es complicado. Supongo que ya sabías que no estaba en muy buenos términos con sus padres.

- Si, eso ya lo sabía. ¿Qué paso?

- Esto algo delicado y es cosa de él. Solo te diré que no acabó muy bien y que se las arregló para atrasarse con los estudios.

- ¡Pero si estaba adelantado y todo!

- Si, pero hace dos cursos botó el año, no alcanzó a terminarlo y lo perdió, y se tomo un año sabático. Estuvo trabajando y todo. No le gusta hablar mucho de eso, así que tal vez es mejor que me preguntaras a mí. Ya no se habla con sus padres y lo peor es que su hermano pequeño lo odia.

- Eso ya lo he notado. Pero yo creía que lo idolatraba.

- Tu lo has dicho, "aba". Ya no. Nadie tiene idea de que paso para que Sasuke le agarrase tanta tirria a Itachi. El caso es que lo odia y se lo hace saber a todo el mundo. Y a Itachi le da igual.

- Tiene que haber sido serio.

- Si, bueno. No es cosa nuestra. Nosotros hemos hecho nuestra parte y lo hemos apoyado en lo que hemos podido, pero tampoco vamos a meternos en los rollos familiares de el. Sobre todo con lo complicados que son los Uchiha.

- Ya veo... Que lástima.

Y es que realmente era una lástima. Itachi era, hasta donde yo sabia, un buen tipo, y tenía que ser bien malo que se peleara de esa forma con sus padres. Que yo me peleo bastante con los míos, pero nunca hasta el límite de irme de casa. Aunque pensándolo bien, yo se bastante bien lo que es que tus padres te molesten con todo y nada de lo que hagas les parezca lo suficientemente bueno o correcto o perfecto. Según recordaba de eso era de lo que se había quejado una vez. Sé lo que es que tus padres te presionen continuamente para que seas como ellos esperan que seas.

¿Sería eso? ¿Se habría cansado Itachi de las presiones de sus padres? ¿Sería por eso que se había marchado de su casa y no se hablaban? ¿Pero entonces por qué Sasuke lo odiaba así? ¿Era una riña normal o había algo más de fondo? Múltiples preguntas se me agolparon en la cabeza. Y si por un lado me importaba un comino lo que hiciera la familia de Itachi, por otro lado me había salido el lado empático de que tal vez podría llegar a entender en cierta medida al mayor de los Uchiha. Eso pensaba yo...

* * *

_espero poder actualizar el siguiente mas o menos pronto. tengo escrito la mitad :) estoy recuperando la inspiración. dejen review.. o no.. probablemente no lo harán pero a mi me gusta saber sus opiniones. nos leemos!_

_por cierto.. si la información que puse sobre la diabetes de Kiba no esta correcta por favor avísenme! me tome la molestia de investigar, pero aun así podría estar equivocada._


End file.
